


The Business Engagement (reylo modern romantic comedy)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo is the boss, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Secrets, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Leia Solo - Freeform, Mention of pregnancy, Office Supplies, Pregnancy sex, Rey is the Personal Assistant, Reylo Prompt, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, boss and assistant, domestic reylo, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey knows one thing for sure, Ben Solo is a pig. His messy desk drives her to distraction until she decides that enough is enough and she pledges to clean up Ben's act once and for all, but what is that shiny object underneath the piles of rubbish?This modern setting reylo office fan fic is based on a twitter prompt posted on @reylo_prompts:Ben's PA is perpetually annoyed by how messy his desk is, so she organises it one day and comes across an antique engagement ring. Trying it on was a bad idea. That becomes even more clear when she cant get it off.'





	1. A messy desk leads to a messy situation...

Rey rapped her finger nails on her faux mahogany desk and checked the clock again. He was an hour late. An hour late! Where was he? She was going to kill him, and this time it wasn’t an empty threat. she was going to take.him.out. It was only 10am on Monday morning and Rey was already threatening to murder her boss of two years. What an excellent start to her work week.

She smiled sweetly at Hux who sat in the chair in front of her desk with his legs crossed and a displeased look on his pale drawn face.

‘I’m sure he’ll be here soon Mr Hux, probably just stuck in traffic!’

‘Yes, I’m sure that’s it.’ Hux said with a smarmy smile.

In order to avoid any further contact with Hux Rey began to type noisily on her keyboard.

_I want to murder my boss. I want to murder my boss. I want to murder my boss. _

She typed it over and over again until she felt somewhat better.

Another twenty excruciatingly long minutes passed before the infamous Ben Solo finally strolled into the office and parked himself in front of Rey’s desk. Rey stood up and glared at Ben which was no mean feat giving the height difference between them.

‘Sir, Mr Hux has been waiting rather a long time, but I’m sure you have a good reason for your tardiness?’ She said through gritted teeth.

Ben gave her that slow smile that made her want to punch him.

‘Nope. I would just rather have me teeth fucking pulled out than spend a minute of my time with this sniffling weasel, no offence.’ He said gesturing to Hux.

Rey groaned inwardly. _Great. Fucking great_. Just what she needed. Another cock fight right in front of her desk. Could Ben Solo ever just keep his big mouth shut?

Hux stood up. He did not look happy, but then Hux never looked happy. Rey doubted he even knew what a smile was let alone how to put one on his face.

‘Why don’t we reschedule for a time that’s better for everyone?’ Rey said plastering another sickly ‘I’m so tired of Ben Solo’s shit’ smile on her face.

Hux took one last angry look at Ben, nodded briefly to Rey and left. Rey dropped her shoulders and puffed out some air.

‘Well that went well. Tell me Sir, do you enjoy making my life a living hell or is it just a convenient bonus for you?’

‘Just a bonus and I’ve told you to call me Ben, Rey.’

‘I’ll call you ‘Ben’ once you’ve qualified to be considered a friend to me, Sir.’

Ben rolled his eyes at Rey and entered his office. Rey picked up her pad and pen and followed him into the room without knocking.

‘Rey we’ve discussed this, you need to knock when you enter my office.’

Rey shut the door behind her and turned around to face her boss,

‘When I knock you ignore me and I have a pad full of messages for y…..’

Rey stopped talking at the sight of her boss standing shirtless to the side of the room with a freshly pressed blue shirt hanging from one of his enormous hands.

Rey has never seen her boss shirtless before. Of course she knew Ben worked out, but there was a difference between _knowing_ someone worked out and _seeing_ the fruits of that labour laid out before you on a very attractive platter. Rey licked her lips and stammered.

‘Well come on then Rey! Spit it out!’ Ben said as he put on the shirt and did up the buttons.

Rey cocked her head to the side, the way he did up his buttons was very….nimble….she had always thought of Ben as more of a ‘Hulk Smash!’ kinda guy. She wondered what else he could do with those agile fingers...

‘Rey I don’t have all fucking day here, say what it is you want to say and then get out.’

A brief moment where she didn’t see Ben as a total and utter ass and then that mouth of his had to ruin it.

‘Your mother called.’

‘Pass.’ Ben said as he sat down at his large desk and frowned at some apparently displeasing papers. How he found _anything_ on that pile of garbage he called a desk was beyond her. Ben refused to allow her to tidy it even though she had all but begged to be allowed to do so. It had gotten to the point that the dirty desk was haunting her very dreams…..Rey shook her head and got back to the matter at hand.

‘Well I’m afraid I’m contractually obligated to pass on ALL of your messages not just the ones you _feel_ like listening to Sir, so you will hear what I have to say, your mother called, she wants to know if you will meet her for lunch today?’

‘No.’

‘Okay….she said you would say that, so she gave me permission to pick a date from your diary at random, I’ve chosen this Friday, I hope that works for you?’

‘It doesn’t.’

‘Very good. Okay next item on the agenda is to reschedule your meeting with Mr Hux?’

‘How about when hell freezes over?’

‘I’m afraid that won’t work for Mr Hux, how about next Tuesday?’

‘How about never?’

‘Next Tuesday it is! Well, well Sir, you are in a productive mood today aren’t you! Shall I continue?’

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘If you must continue can you at least do me the decency of bringing me a cup of coffee?’

‘And what’s the magic word?’

‘Now.’

‘Nope. Try again.’

‘Please.’ Ben said through gritted teeth.

‘Now that wasn’t so hard was it? I’ll be right back with your coffee _and_ the rest of your messages.’ Rey said as she turned to leave the office.

‘I’ll wait with bated breath.’ Ben replied.

Rey presses her lips together. She knew she shouldn’t push him, but she couldn’t help it. It was so much fun. She turned around to face him once more.

‘Well if you would prefer Sir, you can get your own coffee?’

‘You know I can’t Rey. You know fine well that you are the only person capable of making me a decent cup of coffee.’

Rey put a hand on her chest, ‘Sir! What a compliment! To suggest that I am more talented than a country full of plucky baristas! Why it’s enough to bring a tear to my eye…’

Ben glared at her and stood up from his desk. He stalked towards her. _Uh oh_. Now she had done it. This time he was really mad. So why wasn’t she scared? Instead she just felt….giddy.

‘You know that isn’t the reason Rey, the reason for your ability to make better coffee is because you have chosen to hide my special blend imported from Morocco and only you know the whereabouts of its secret location and I refuse to drink the slop this office calls coffee!’

‘You really think I have the time to go around hiding coffee Sir? Berating you is a full time job you know.’

Ben towered over Rey.

‘Tell me the location of my coffee!’’ He demanded.

‘Never. That coffee is my insurance policy. I plan to hold it ransom should you ever pluck up the courage to finally fire me.’

Ben backed off and looked somewhat...hurt? No that couldn’t be right. Ben Solo didn’t have feelings. Did he?

He walked back to his desk and sat down.

‘I would never fire you Rey.’ He said without looking at her. ‘I know our…._relationship_ is somewhat volatile, but for what it’s worth, I think you’re a damn good assistant.’

Rey’s mouth full open at the unexpected compliment.

‘Thank you Sir.’ She replied.

_‘Now_ will you tell me where my coffee is?’

‘Nope.’ Rey said with a smile as she left the office and laughed out loud as she closed the door and heard Ben groan loudly and mutter about infernal women.

**********

Rey was determined for Ben to attend the scheduled lunch with his mother that Friday and she was prepared to do everything in her power to make sure he went through with it even if that meant dragging him to the restaurant herself.

Rey liked Mrs Solo. She was warm and kind and always asked after Rey’s health. Rey wanted Mrs Solo to like her in return and she knew if she could get Ben to keep this appointment it would make Mrs Solo very happy. So Rey made sure that was no way Ben could forget about meeting his mother.

On Tuesday, she arranged for an alarm to go off on his phone every thirty minutes reminding him of the event.

On Wednesday, she rang him every twenty minutes and left a voicemail reminding him of the meeting.

On Thursday, she went old school. Ben entered his office at around 10.30 and exited it at around 10.31.

‘Rey what’s with the post-it’s on my desk?’

Rey didn’t look up from her screen.

‘Just a little reminder about your luncheon with your mother, Sir.’

‘Rey, one post-it would have been sufficient. There are what looks to be one hundred post-it’s stuck to my very expensive, one of a kind, rare oak wood desk!’

‘Actually there are one hundred and six there would have been more, but my pad ran out.’

Ben’s nostrils flared.

‘I am going to write a memo to the office supply manager, you are cut off Rey! You shall never be allowed post-it’s in this office again!’

Rey shrugged her shoulders and returned to her typing.

Friday morning arrived, and Rey nervously awaited Ben. He was late, as usual, and she had no idea where he was. She knew he was out of bed at least because she had rang him at 8am with a ‘wake up don’t forget to meet your mother call,’ which had been met with a choice amount of sailor worthy swear words to which she retorted that he better not kiss his mother with that mouth when he met her that afternoon!

Rey wondered if Mrs Solo would come back to the office after the meeting. She would like that. Mrs Solo always joined in when Rey poked fun at Ben. It was fun to have a conspirator. She didn’t like the idea of Mrs Solo seeing the state of Ben’s office though. What would she think of Rey then allowing her son to work in a waste dump! Rey slammed her palms down onto her desk.

‘That’s it! I’m cleaning that pigsty!’ She said out loud and then marched into Ben’s office.

Rey hummed while she worked, dusting shelves and polishing obscure ornaments that Ben called ‘art.’ Eventually there was only the desk to tackle. She stood before it with her hands on her hips.

‘Desk prepare to be cleaned!’ She said as she began to rifle through contracts and dry cleaning receipts, both of which seemed to be treated with the same careless attitude by her messy boss.

As she cleaned she wondered if Ben was still seeing his latest squeeze, what was her name? Tail? Lol. She might as well be called Tail, because that’s all she was to Ben! A bit of tail. Rey has lost count of the amount of ‘girlfriends’ she had met over her two years in Ben’s employ. It was like a revolving door or leggy blondes, all boobs and no brains. Rey rolled her eyes, then something flashed into her vision and caught her attention.

_Ooooh shiny! _

Rey moved the take out containers and old newspapers under which she could see a piece of what looked like a circle of metal. She plucked the ring out of the chaos and examined it.

‘Well hello! What are you doing here my pretty?’ She said out loud.

The ring was breathtaking, a simple gold band with a large purple gem stone...maybe an amethyst? Surrounded by a ring of smaller stones she assumed where diamonds. She stared at the ring. Why did Ben have this? Even more perplexing, why would he leave such a precious object on his disgusting desk? The ring whispered to her.

_Wear me….._

But she couldn’t. That would be wrong.

_Wear me….._

‘Quiet you sparkly temptress!’ Rey said putting the ring down on the bookcase behind Ben’s desk.

She shredded a few more papers and put a few more wrappers in the trash can. Every so often her eyes were drawn back to the ring. Maybe she could try it on. No one would ever know right? Rey picked it up and placed it on her finger. _Oooooh. Nice. _She stretched out her arm and admired the ring at arms length. _Gorgeous_. She caught sight of herself in the blank computer screen.

‘Well say hello to the future Mrs Solo!’ She said out loud, ‘look at that sparkler!’

Rey chuckled and shook her head. What had possessed her to use Ben’s surname?! She didn’t even like the guy let alone want to marry him! Rey was still chuckling as she tried to slip the ring back off her finger, but it wouldn’t budge. Probably just needed a little twist….she tried again and again….and found to her dismay, that it was stuck. Holy crap. This beautiful probably cost a fucking fortune ring was stuck on her finger! What was she going to do! Rey did the only thing she could think of, she pulled. She pulled and pulled and pulled. Nothing. She found a bottle of water in the mess posing as a desk and poured some on her finger and pulled again. Nada. She found a half eaten sandwich in the garbage dump this man called a workstation and rubbed some margarine around the base of her finger and pulled again, zilch. Alarm bells went off in Rey’s head. Oh god. She was going to prison. She was going to be arrested. Should she run? Should she hide? Maybe she could climb onto this tip of a desk and never be seen again? Apparently it would even be able to provide her with sustenance. It would probably be months before Ben even noticed she was missing. Rey put her head in her hands. What on Earth was she going to do?

‘I want that report by noon Phasma or you can pack up your fucking desk!’ Came the unmistakable booming voice of her boss, Ben Solo. 

_Oh shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. _

**********


	2. The 'proposal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is caught 'red-handed' and Ben makes a quick decision.....

Rey scrambled to finish tidying the desk and placed her hands behind her back, it was too late to get out of the office so she feigned innocence as Ben strode through the doors with a face as dark as thunder.

‘Rey, to what do I owe the pleasure?’

‘You being a disgusting pig. I came in here to clean up a little.’

Ben rolled his eyes.

‘Haven’t you ever heard of organised chaos Rey?’

‘And haven't you ever hear of a trash can Mr Solo?’

Ben sighed and sat down at his desk. Rey fidgeted and looked at the door longingly.

‘Well I’ll leave you to it!’ She said cheerfully and made a move for the open exit...

‘Wait a minute.’ Ben said.

Rey froze.

‘Okay.’ She replied.

‘Can you get me the Peterman file please?’

_ Oh god._

‘The P-P-Peterman file Sir?’

‘Yes Rey that’s the one. I’m glad you could interpret my cryptic code.’

‘Right away Sir.’ Rey said and practically ran for the door.

She shut the door behind her and lay against it.

_Oh god._

What was she going to do! She looked at her wedding finger. Yup. It was still there. Well what had she been expecting that it would just casually fall off her finger and solve all her problems? Idiot!

Rey located the Peterman file and chewed her thumb nail trying to think of something she could do to hide….ah ha!

Rey marched back into the office and handed Ben the file.

‘Here you are! Now if you will excuse me, I have a busy afternoon of paperwork to attend to so….’

‘Rey, what happened to your hand?’ Ben said with alarm.

Rey looked down at her left hand which she had haphazardly wrapped in an out of date bandage she had swiped from the companies first Aid box.

‘Oh nothing! Jammed it.’ She said dismissively.

‘You jammed it?’ Ben said with concern getting up from his desk and walking around it to get to her.

Rey took a step back.

‘It’s fine I promise! Probably doesn’t even warrant a bandage, I’m just being dramatic.’

You could say that again! What an excellent idea this was! Why couldn’t she have just had the good sense to wear a dress with pockets! Now he was reaching out for her hand…

‘No!’ Rey said rather too loudly as she pulled her hand out of Ben’s reach.

‘Rey please…’ Ben said, ‘Let me look.’

There was something in his eyes that momentarily hypnotised her and she put her hand in his. Ben ran his thumb softly over the bandaged back of her hand and she suppressed a shiver.

‘Where does it hurt?’ He asked with a frown.

‘It doesn’t really! Like I said I’m just a bit of a drama queen.’

‘Rey, you are lots of things but I would never describe you as a drama queen.’

Well that was a loaded comment. She wanted to ask for an itemised list of all the things Ben would describe her as, but realised it wasn’t really the best time. She filed it away to refer to later and returned to the task at hand getting _her_ hand back from her boss. Even if it did feel really nice to have him fuss over her while he carefully caressed her ‘injury’......

‘You’ve made a right shit show of these bandages.’

And welcome back arsehole Ben, we missed you. Not.

‘Yeah well, I guess first aid expert is also not included in my list of top ten descriptors.’

Ben’s mouth curled up slightly.

‘Let me re-do this.’

‘No!’ Rey said. ‘It’s fine!’

‘It’s a mess Rey, just let me…’ Ben started tugging on the knot in the bandage and Rey panicked.

‘Don’t touch me!’ She shouted slapping his hand away.

Ben stopped what he was doing and looked like a kicked puppy.

_ Oh god_.

She hadn’t wanted to upset him. Truthfully, most days she did set out to upset Ben Solo, but at that moment, she truly hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings.

‘I….I didn’t mean….’

‘It’s fine.’ Ben snapped and returned to sit behind his desk. Well now he looked mad as well as hurt. Rey felt guilty from her head to her toes.

Her heart dropped. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t lie to him. She was going to have to come clean. Rey walked around the desk and stopped at Ben’s side.

‘I’m sorry Ben.’ She said softly.

‘It’s okay.’ Ben replied looking far from okay.

‘No it’s not okay Ben. There’s something I have to tell you.’

Rey sighed and started to unravel the bandages wrapped around her hand.

Ben looked at her with interest then turned his chair around so he was facing her.

Rey’s hands shook as she undid the bandage and it fell through her fingers to the floor, without looking at her hand, Ben bent down to collect the wraps and as he handed it back to her, he finally caught sight of the ring on her finger and grasped her hand in his.

He looked at her hand then up at her questioningly, ‘Rey? What the?’

Rey opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a voice caught their attention.

‘Ben Solo you have stood me up for the last time!’

Mrs Leia Solo came bursting through the door of Ben’s office.

Oh no it was Friday! Ben’s luncheon with his mother! It was today! With all the drama the morning had brought, Rey has completely forgotten!

Mrs Solo looked from Ben to Rey with a shocked expression and Rey realised what the sight before her must look like! Ben still had her hand grasped in his and though he was sitting down and not on one knee, it did vaguely resemble…._oh god_.

‘Mrs Solo! This isn’t what you think!’ Rey said trying to extract her hand from Ben’s but he held onto her. What the hell was he doing?! Was he trying to make this worse?!

‘Please enlighten me, Rey,’ Mrs Solo said calmly as she stepped towards them. ‘What do I think of this? Because it looks a lot like my wayward son is proposing marriage to his much younger and in my opinion too good for him assistant, with his grandmother's antique ring no less!’

His grandmothers ring! She was wearing his grandmother's ring?! AND IT WAS STUCK ON HER FINGER! Who leaves a priceless heirloom on their bloody work desk?! Ben bloody Solo that’s who! Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do…

‘That’s not what’s happening here at all.’ Ben said and Rey smiled with relief. He was going to make this better! He was actually going to help her get out of this, maybe she has been wrong about him all this time, maybe…

‘I actually proposed last week and Rey accepted. Right now you just barged in on an intimate moment between myself and my new fiancée.’

Rey’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She looked at Leia and then at Ben. Both had matching unreadable expressions.

Nope she hadn’t been wrong. She had been dead on. This guy was determined to make her life a living nightmare for his own enjoyment. She shot Ben a look that she hoped conveyed what an absolute bastard she thought he was. He ignored her completely of course. 

Rey had no idea how to respond to Ben’s declaration, so she just stood there and hoped with all her might that the scene before her was just another one of her dreams featuring the dirty desk from hell.

Seeing the stunned expression on Rey’s face, Ben decided to push his advantage. He tugged on her hand which was still within his and Rey fell into his lap with ease.

‘Now mother if you could excuse us…...I’m sure you can see why I forgot about our lunch date. Rey is rather distracting….’

Rey didn’t know what to do. Should she slap him? Should she play along in the hopes of keeping her job? Should she be trying to ignore the very prominent appendage that was currently pressing itself against her thigh?! Words completely escaped her so she just sat in stunned silence and tried not to wiggle.

‘Well!’ Mrs Solo said at last. ‘I must say I am glad you two finally saw sense! I’ve long thought that you two belonged together, you certainly do bicker like an old married couple already. I’ve mentioned to Han on a number of occasions that you both remind me of a younger version of ourselves!’

Mrs Solo thought they were a perfect fit?! Was she high?! They were polar opposites!

Ben placed a hand on Rey’s behind and she jumped up. She shot him a warning look.

_Too far mister! _

‘Mother we’d appreciate it if you could keep this information to yourself for now. We haven’t gone public with this yet, in fact no one even knows we’re dating.’

He could say that again considering no one was more surprised to hear of their impending nuptials then Rey was right at that moment!

‘Of course dear.’ Mrs Solo beamed. ‘But you must both promise to come for dinner this evening! Han and I shall be thrilled to receive you both.’

‘Very well.’ Ben agreed.

Now they were going to dinner with his parents?! What the hell was Ben playing at?! This had to be a dream, right? There was no way this was actually happening to her. How far was he willing to take this joke? Oh god did he plan on waiting until they were seated in front of her parents and then exposing her? Rey could feel the blood rushing to her face already. Oh, why did she have to put that stupid ring on her finger?!

Mrs Solo took one last look at them both.

‘Well I’ll leave you two love birds alone then!’ She said cheerfully. Don’t forget, ‘7pm tonight, you remember the way don’t you Ben?’

‘Yes I remember the way, Mother.’ Ben drawled.

‘Just checking, it’s been years since you visited despite the fact we live in the same town! Well goodbye! I’ll see you later!’ She said cheerfully.

Rey looked at Ben.

‘What was that?’ Rey asked incredulously.

‘That... was excellent timing,’ Ben replied, ‘Now then, let’s hear the story of how _that_ ring ended up on_ your_ finger.’

**********

Ben steepled his fingers as Rey explained how she had found the ring and just tried it on for a second, but it had become stuck on her finger and how she had panicked and tried to hide it with the bandage and how very sorry she was about the whole thing and then she stood in silence while Ben digested the information and wished the floor would swallow her up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ben spoke.

‘The way I see it, you have two choices. Choice number one involves police and a court case and probably a number of things you don’t want to worry your pretty little head about. Choice number two, you can do this small favour for me and I will make all of this go away.’

‘Small favour?! SMALL FAVOUR?! You call pretending to be your fiancée a small favour! You’re certifiable! I don’t even _like_ you half the time let alone want to marry you!’

‘This might be impossible for you to believe, but I don’t want to marry you either! Far from it! I just want my mother to stop trying to set me up and I need to get my ex off my back. If Tallie _(Tallie! That was her name!)_ sees me with you and she sees a ring on your finger, she will know I’m 100% off the market and I’m sure she will back off, and if we attend a few of my mothers public events together, that will placate her for a while, then a few weeks down the line we can fake a break up and everything can go back to the way it was and I can act the heart broken fool for my mother and that will keep her at bay from anymore fix ups in the near future. It’s a win-win situation.’

‘It’s a win-win situation for you! I don’t get anything out of it!’

‘On the contrary, I think keeping your fine ass out of prison is a pretty good incentive.’

Of all the pompous, conceited….wait did he just say she had a fine ass?! She filed that comment away for later too.

‘Well what’s it to be,’ Ben said leaning forward, ‘Matrimony or imprisonment?’

Rey was silent.

‘Do you promise in two weeks time you will get this thing off me?’ She said at last.

‘Yes, In two weeks time I will allow you to have the ring cut from your finger and I won’t have you locked up for theft.’

‘I didn’t mean to take it!’ Rey shouted.

‘I know, I know. You’re a very misfortunate kleptomaniac. So do we have a deal?’

Rey wanted to tell him to go to hell and storm out of his office forever...but what choice did she have? He was right. The offer was preferable to jail.

‘Okay. It’s a deal.’

‘Okay. Now go see Phasma.’

‘Why?’

‘No offence Rey, but no fiancée of mine would be seen in that get up. You need a fashion intervention. Phasma will know what to do.’

‘Screw you.’ Rey said, offended. If he wanted her to dress better maybe he should pay her more money!

‘That wasn’t part of the deal but if you want to make an amendment I would be willing to consider it.’ Ben said with an amused expression.

‘Not if you were the last man on the face of this planet, Ben Solo!’ Rey said with a glare, then she spun on her heels, and stomped out of the room.

Rey stood outside the office with her heart beating out of her chest. She looked down at the ring on her finger.

‘What have you gotten me into?’ She whispered to the sparkly little minx, but of course the ring did not respond so Rey trudged off to find Phasma wondering what else the universe had in store for her. 

**********


	3. Dinner with the Solo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma gives Rey a make over, then Rey heads to Ben's childhood home to have dinner with the Solo's. On the way back to her flat, however, the evening takes an unexpected turn. 
> 
> Thank you to theselittlethings for editing this chapter and making it readable. :-)

‘Mr Solo sent me,’ Rey said grumpily as she stood in front of Phasma’s desk with her arms folded across her chest.

‘Ahhh yes, apparently I am to help you dress for some sort of event you will be representing the company at?’ Phasma said.

She looked Rey over from head to toe. ‘We’d better get started right away.’

Rey’s day started out badly and got steadily worse. But she thought to herself, that if she was going to be forced to sit in a massage chair while expert beauticians took care of her hair, nails, skin, and face... she might as well enjoy it.

Phasma decreed that Rey needed more than just fashion advice, and declared that a complete overhaul was the only way to go. Rey decided to overlook the insult and just enjoy the ride. So now they were in a top salon that Rey could only dream of being able to afford herself, and Phasma demanded the works for Rey.

Phasma herself looked downright bored as she sat in the chair opposite Rey, inspecting her chrome polished nails. Phasma was a goddess. Rey had always thought of her as a perfect fit for Ben, but Phasma was already married. Rey forgot his name, James or Jamie? But anyway, that was a story for another time and place…

‘Rey, I’m going to come back later. This is going to take some time. Everything is on account so don’t worry about paying. I’ll be back when it’s time to choose you an outfit. Do NOT do that without me,’ Phasma said arching her left eyebrow. Then she clicked across the salon floor and left.

Rey wished she was born with the kind of elegance that Phasma seemed to exude naturally, she guessed it was in her genes. Rey didn’t know what was in _her_ genes. She didn’t even know her real parents' names... but again that was a story for another time — and a rather sad one that Rey didn’t particularly want to dwell on.

She focused on the beautiful bob the hairdresser teased her unruly hair into.

‘I’ve never felt so glamorous!’ Rey said with a grateful smile.

The staff were surprised by her response. Their usual clientele were full of complaints, or too full of their own importance to even talk at all. It wasn’t long before Rey had them all cheerfully chatting and offering to help her with everything from shaping her eyebrows to choosing the right moisturiser. By the time Phasma returned to collect her, Rey felt she had made a set of lifelong friends at Rebel Salon. She waved to Finn, Rose and Poe and promised to be back very soon.

Phasma knew exactly which dress would suit Rey’s slight frame. She selected a simple light blue fitted shift dress and a pair of white high heels. Rey rarely wore heels, so Phasma had her parade up and down the store until she could demonstrate that she was capable of walking without falling over. Rey felt like an idiot but she dare not argue with Phasma.

Phasma said that Mr Solo authorised some other outfits and accessories for future events that Rey was to attend as well. Rey blinked in wonderment as Phasma expertly picked out clothes, jewellery, handbags and shoes which were bagged up in tissue paper and shiny plastic by the eager staff.

Rey wondered what Phasma thought of this arrangement. Did she suspect that there was something else going on? If she did, her expression didn’t give anything away. Phasma was probably too clever to engage in idle gossip. She didn’t climb the ranks to become a senior partner at FO Corp without knowing when to keep her mouth shut.

When Phasma bundled Rey into the company car with her many purchases at the end of the day, Rey took the opportunity to try and thank Phasma but found herself cut off mid sentence.

‘No need to thank me,’ she replied with a wave of her hand. ‘Comes under “any other duties” in the job description.’

‘Still, I appreciated it anyway.’

Phasma smiled slightly then instructed the driver to leave.

Rey thought about having dinner with Ben and his parents. Two hours. She had two hours to get home, pack away her new things, and freshen up. Then the driver would return to deliver her to the Solo family home.

_Was this real?_ How had she gone from cleaning her boss's desk to attending a dinner as his significant other in the space of one day? Rey looked at the ring on her hand. Phasma hadn’t even mentioned it. Surely she must have noticed it. Rey doubted her other colleagues would be as discreet. What would they say about a PA marrying her boss? Wasn’t that the oldest story in the gold digger handbook? Rey didn’t like the idea of being described as a gold digger. Would anyone believe that she was marrying him for love?

But she wasn’t marrying him for love, was she? She wasn’t marrying him at all. Not really.

‘Urgh, I have a really bad feeling about this.’

Rey looked out the window. The driver had nearly reached her little flat now.

What would Ben be expecting from her later, she wondered? Would she have to hold his hand? Would she have to kiss him? Shit, she hadn’t even thought about it! _Would_ she have to kiss him? She thought back to her earlier ‘screw you’ comment, what if he wanted… no!! That wasn’t possible! It was all just a ruse, just another way for Ben Solo to use others to get exactly what he wanted. And what he wanted definitely wasn’t Rey… or was it?

At exactly ten to seven, Rey stood in front of her bedroom mirror and smoothed down her shift dress for the fiftieth time since she arrived home. She looked out the window again as she nervously awaited the arrival of the company car.

She had to admit that she was excited for Ben to see her. She had never looked so chic. Her deep brown hair never shined or had such body to it. She really had to hand it to the staff at Rebel. They really knew how to make a gal look and feel her best.

Her phone pinged just as the car pulled up. A text from Rose popped up on her screen, the girl who had attended to her nails earlier. She hadn’t told her new pals the whole story, just that she was meeting her fiancé’s family for the first time that evening.

She smiled as she read the text:

‘Good luck Rey! We’re sure they are gonna love you just like we do! Love, the Rebel staff. xx’

Rey took one last look in the mirror and headed down to the car.

********** 

Rey stepped out of the car and her jaw dropped at the sight of the mansion before her. This was Ben’s childhood home? Rey walked up to the door just as Ben opened it. He looked her up and down with wide eyes. 

‘Rey… You look…’ 

Rey smiled and prepared for the compliment that she was expecting... 

‘You look... very clean.’ 

_Clean? Really? _

‘Thanks so much Ben, you also look... very clean. Kudos to us both on our personal hygiene.’ 

Rey walked into the massive entrance and gaped at the high ceilings. Ben took her jacket and shot her two sideways glances as he hung it up for her. 

She shot him a sideways glance too. He changed for dinner, which she hadn’t expected. He wore a darker blue shirt with a light blue tie and black dress trousers. He went as far as to slick back his shoulder-length dark hair too. She had to admit he looked good. Bastard. 

Leia appeared all smiles and outstretched arms. A man who vaguely resembled Ben lagged behind her with a crooked grin and a sparkle in his eyes. 

‘Rey, my dear! Thank you for joining us, this is my husband, Han. Han, this is our future daughter-in-law!’

Rey winced inwardly. She liked Leia and she didn’t want to lie to her, but she didn’t have a choice.

Rey shook Han’s outstretched hand.

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ she said.

‘Nice to meet you too, Rey. I’ve heard a lot about you. All from Leia, of course,’ he said looking pointedly at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes.

Leia smiled at Rey. ‘Look at you! You always look pretty, my dear, but tonight you are an absolute vision! Doesn’t she look beautiful, Ben?’

‘She does,’ Ben agreed quietly, looking directly at Rey. Rey tingled everywhere in response. Now that wasn’t playing fair — hopping on his mother’s compliment!

_You owe me one straightforward compliment, mister! _

‘She’s a beauty alright,’ Han agreed. ‘Not your usual type though, is she?’

‘Han!’ Leia exclaimed.

Ben looked livid, but Rey just laughed.

‘Yes, I’m neither blonde nor well-endowed!’ Rey said, gesturing to her chest and pulling a face.

Han laughed out loud. ‘I like her already,’ he added warmly.

Ben looked impressed. Interesting…

‘Let’s go through to the dining room!’ Leia announced. ‘It’s been so long since we've entertained, I’m afraid I went a little overboard.’

As they followed Leia through to the dining room, Han leaned over and whispered in Rey’s ear, ‘My vote for cheeseburgers and fries was shot down, I’m afraid.’

Rey stifled a laugh and Han smiled back. Ben appeared beside her and took her hand. He pulled her back so she was walking with him. Han rolled his eyes and carried on through to the dining room. Rey frowned at Ben, but he continued looking forward and kept a tight hold on her hand. What the hell was that about?

‘Boys,’ Rey muttered under her breath. But she squeezed Ben’s hand anyway, sensing that the action might bring him some comfort.

Sitting at the grand dining table, Rey thought that she had never seen so much food in her life. She resisted the urge to rub her hands together. Rey was truly passionate about food. Her eyes roved over the trays of vegetables, potatoes, sauces, and meats. Leia and Ben carefully placed their napkins in their laps. Han and Rey laughed together when they realised they had both tucked their napkins under their chins in unison.

Leia peppered Rey with questions throughout dinner. She tried to answer between mouthfuls, sometimes during mouthfuls. Ben didn’t say much, but she suspected he was listening intently. Rey knew pretty much everything there was to know about her boss, but he knew very little about her. He better start paying attention if he wanted their little scheme to be believable!

Eventually the inevitable question about her parents reared its ugly head. Rey answered as casually as she could. She didn’t really want a pity party.

‘Actually, I never knew my parents. I’m an orphan.’

Rey jumped as Ben’s knife and fork clashed noisily against his plate.

‘Careful, dear,’ Leia admonished.

Ben mumbled an apology and sipped his wine.

‘That must have been difficult for you, dear,’ Leia said sympathetically.

Rey shrugged. ‘Well, I was very little when they left me at the orphanage. It’s the only life I’ve known.’

‘Weren't you adopted?’ Leia said with a look of horror.

‘No. I moved from the orphanage to a bunch of care homes, and then finally when they deemed me an “adult” I was allowed to make my own bad choices.’ Rey laughed awkwardly.

‘Oh! My dear,’ Leia said with a look of concern.

Rey shrugged off Leia’s pity. ‘I’m fine. I’m here, I’m healthy, I’m doing alright on my own.’

‘Well, you're not alone now. You have us and you have Ben,’ Leia said with a smile.

_Ouch_. That hurt.

‘Yes, now I have you all,’ Rey said with what she hoped looked like a sincere smile.

Ben cleared his throat. Surely he wasn’t feeling guilty about this charade. It was his idea after all.

Rey felt quite depressed after the conversation about her upbringing, but she cheered up immensely when dessert came. The server presented her with a plate containing a chocolate mousse, a raspberry cheesecake, and a chocolate brownie with white chocolate chips. The only thing better than dessert to Rey... was more than one dessert. She polished hers off in minutes and grinned at Ben when he nudged his untouched plate over to her.

Rey felt the shift dress tighten a little around her middle once she was finished. She patted her stomach.

‘Leia, that was delicious. Thank you so much.’

Leia laughed, ‘Oh, don’t thank me honey, I haven’t cooked a day in my life. I have staff for that.’

Rey blushed. ‘Oh, I didn’t realise.’

She felt like an idiot. Of course someone as rich and important as Leia had help. She probably had a whole team of chefs.

Ben reached over and gently rubbed her knee. Rey was surprised by the contact, but she didn’t pull away. Was he trying to comfort her? Curious…

‘Ben, you’ve barely said a word all evening,’ Leia declared.

Ben sipped his drink and shrugged at Leia. He still had his hand on Rey’s knee.

Han snorted. Leia pursed her lips.

‘Well, thank goodness I finally have someone in this family to talk to,’ Leia said, smiling at Rey. Rey smiled back. She couldn’t help it — it felt nice to be wanted and to be a part of a family, even if it was just temporary.

‘Yeah, that’s one thing Rey excels at. Can’t shut her up at work,’ Ben said. Rey pulled her knee away from him and kicked his ankle. Ben groaned and narrowed his eyes at her. Rey gave him a defiant look.

‘It’s getting late. We’d better go, _honey_,’ Ben said glaring at Rey.

‘Okay, Benny Wenny!’ Rey said in her best sing-song voice. Ben rubbed his forehead.

‘Headache darling?’ Rey asked sweetly.

‘I do seem to have an ache I can’t shift,’ Ben said pointedly. Rey rolled her eyes.

‘Oh, do you have to go so soon?’ Leia pouted.

‘Yes, Mother. Some of us have work in the morning.’

Now it was Leia’s turn to roll her eyes. Eye-rolling seemed to be the theme of the evening. Rey thought it was amazing one of them hadn’t gone blind.

‘Well, goodnight then and drive safely! Oh, I almost forgot — will you join me on Thursday evening for a little soirée I’m holding? Nothing special, just a few hundred place settings for a charity I’m patron of.’

‘Sure,’ Ben said, looking bored.

‘Wonderful,’ Leia said, very pleased. ‘Well, thank you for coming and I look forward to seeing you both on Thursday.’

They walked back to the entrance and Rey hugged Leia then Han. Ben nodded in their general direction as he headed for the door. He retrieved Rey’s coat and helped her into it, then held the door for her as they left.

Rey looked around for the company car.

‘I told him to go. My driver can take you home,’ Ben said, nodding towards the car waiting at the foot of the stairs.

‘Oh… okay,’ Rey said. 

Ben held the door for her as she got in, then surprised her by slipping in next to her.

‘You’re coming too?’ she asked.

‘Well, this is my car and my driver, Rey. Don’t look so worried. We’re just going to drop you off then my driver will take me home, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Rey said.

They drove in silence. Rey had a million questions swimming around her head, but she was also extremely tired so she decided to save them for another time.

The car’s engine rapidly lulled her to sleep. When they pulled up at her apartment building, Rey was embarrassed to find that she had snuggled herself into Ben’s side.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled as she reached for the door handle.

‘Wait,’ Ben said, putting his hand on top of hers.

Rey turned to him to protest, but Ben had a look on his face that made her stop in her tracks. The hair stood up on the back of her neck.

‘What’s wrong?’ Rey asked.

Ben signalled to the driver, who nodded in response and got out of the car.

‘Rey, stay here,’ Ben instructed.

‘What’s happening?’ Rey asked.

‘Maybe nothing... I just have a feeling... We’re going to check it out first to make sure it’s safe.’

‘Safe! Why wouldn’t it be safe? Ben, please tell me what’s going on?’

‘I don’t know anything for certain, just stay here.’

Ben got out of the car and Rey watched as he and his driver entered her apartment building.

She waited 5,10,15, 20 minutes before deciding she couldn’t wait any longer. She got out of the car and entered the building. She took the lift to her floor and stepped out quietly. She could hear muffled voices coming from her apartment. She moved closer and peeked around the doorframe. The sight that met her eyes almost brought her to her knees.

Her entire apartment was trashed. All of her belongings were strewn across the floor and some of them had been destroyed completely. Rey put a hand over her mouth and felt hot tears spring to her eyes. Ben and the driver stood in the centre of the room, surveying the damage. When Ben turned and saw Rey in the doorway, he came towards her in two long strides and enveloped her in his arms. Despite everything that had happened between them, Rey was grateful for the comfort. She wrapped her arms tightly around Ben’s waist.

‘Oh Ben, what’s happened?’ Rey sobbed.

‘Someone broke in, as we pulled up I saw the outline in the window. That’s why I wouldn’t let you leave the car.’

‘Who could have done this?’

‘Criminals don’t care who they target Rey. Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.’

‘Should we call the police?’

‘No need. I’ll make sure whoever did this is found.’

Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head and stroked her hair. The gesture made her feel better. Rey never had anyone look after her before. It felt kind of nice.

‘Maybe I can stay with a friend for the time being…’ Rey began.

‘You will stay with me. I have plenty of room,’ Ben insisted, ‘I’ll get us a cab, Tommy is going to stay here and wait for the private investigators and the locksmith.’

‘Can I get some of my things together?’

‘Sorry, Rey. My men will need to inspect the crime scene. It needs to remain untouched until then.’

Rey nodded. That made sense.

‘Don’t worry, I will take care of everything,’ Ben said firmly. Rey tried not to be flattered by his knight in shining armour act. She failed miserably.

‘Thank you Ben,’ Rey said softly. ‘I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here.’

‘Yeah, well, unfortunately for me, things like this are a common occurrence in my world.’

_Mmm… what did that mean?_ she wondered. 

Ben pulled away from Rey and took her hand in his.

‘Come on,’ he said gently pulling her to the exit. ‘The cab will be here any minute now.’

**********


	4. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey test their knowledge of each other. 
> 
> (apologies for the double spacing, having some trouble uploading this chapter.)

They were silent in the back of the taxi. Ben held her hand for the entire journey, and Rey welcomed the contact between them.

Where had this Ben been hiding? Rey wondered. Years of pent-up anger and irritation for her boss were melting away in just a few short hours, spent with this heroic version of the man she thought she knew.

_Who are you really, Ben Solo?_ she pondered.

Ben caught her staring at him and she quickly turned away so he wouldn’t see her cheeks flush.

_Jeez Rey, you’re acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Get. It. Together. _

Rey decided to blame temporary insanity for her emotional state, it had been a crazy day after all. Surely it was okay to lean on her fake fiancé at a time like this? Everyone deserves a shoulder to cry on once in a while.

As soon as they got to Ben’s place, he showed her to a very extravagant guest room with the biggest bed Rey had ever seen, and soft bedding that looked like fluffy white clouds plucked from the sky. She wanted to climb straight in and snuggle down under the covers, but realised she had nothing to wear.

She turned to face Ben, who hovered in the doorway.

‘Ah of course, you have nothing to sleep in. Let me get you something,’ he said.

_Wow. Can this Ben read minds too?_

Rey found an adjoining en-suite attached to her bedroom and washed her face. Great. She was a big blotchy mess from crying. That was _attractive_, but she didn’t need to be concerned about how attractive she was, did she? She didn’t _want_ to attract Ben Solo... did she? Why was this all so complicated? Rey put her head in her hands.

‘Rey?’ Ben asked tentatively, pushing the door to the bathroom open.

‘Yeah?’ she said with a tired smile.

Ben held out what looked like a tent.

‘Here’s one of my t-shirts,’ he mumbled. Rey took it.

‘Thanks.’

‘I’m just down the hall if you need anything.’

‘Thanks again,’ Rey said with a small smile.

They looked at each other for a moment. The atmosphere between them felt heavy. Things were definitely changing between them, but Rey wasn’t sure what that meant just yet.

‘Goodnight Rey.’

‘Goodnight Ben.’

Ben nodded awkwardly at her and left. Rey changed into Ben’s t-shirt, which turned out to make quite a fetching nightgown on her, and climbed into bed. She groaned out loud at how soft the mattress was._ Oh yes_. She could get used to this.

Rey was asleep within minutes, and slept so soundly that she didn’t hear the bedroom door creak open. Or the heavy footsteps Ben laid across the floor as he sneaked inside to check on her, then quietly returned to his own room.

**********

_Bacon. Bacon. Bacon. _

Rey’s eyes popped open. There was no mistaking that smell. Someone was cooking bacon. Rey jumped out of bed and followed the delicious scent down the stairs to the impressively-sized kitchen.

She saw Ben faced away from her, hunched over a frying pan. He wore sweatpants and a white vest. Rey licked her lips — because of the delicious smell of bacon. Yes, that was the reason. The _only_ reason.

‘Hi,’ Rey said brightly, before realising all she had on was an oversized t-shirt and panties.

_Shit_. Why hadn’t she thought to put on her bra before bounding down the stairs at least? Stupid always-hungry stomach…

‘Hi,’ Ben greeted, turning to face her. ‘I hope you like bacon.’

‘Is bacon a food?’ Rey asked.

‘Last time I checked.’

‘Then I like bacon,’ Rey quipped, taking a seat at the large breakfast bar.

Ben made two bacon sandwiches and gave Rey two extra rashers in hers.

‘So,’ Rey said between mouthfuls. ‘What’s the plan for today?’

‘There is no plan for today.’

‘What?’

‘Rey, your apartment was broken into last night. I’m giving you the day off. It is Saturday after all.’

‘But what am I supposed to do all day?’

‘I thought I could show you around. If we want people to believe this engagement is real, you really do need to know your way around this place.’

‘So you’re going to stay here with me all day?’ Rey asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Okay.’ Why did she have butterflies in her stomach right now? She took another bite of her sandwich. ‘When can I go back to my place?’

‘Not just yet, but don’t worry — my boys are working on it and I’ll give you an update as soon as they report back to me. I’ll make sure anything that was taken is replaced.’

‘You don’t have to do that…’

‘It’s the least I can do for my fake fiancée. Besides, it looks like all your new purchases are gone for good and those were integral to the part you were playing,’ Ben explained.

‘Oh.’ So that was why he was offering to replace any stolen goods. To keep up appearances when the news finally came out about them both. Which would be soon enough, especially now that she was _living_ _with him_.

She was living with him. She was living with _Ben Solo._ Would her heart ever beat at a normal rate again?

‘Rey, I’ve taken the liberty of having some casual clothes delivered here for you. I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Mind? Of course not. Thank you so much. That’s… actually really thoughtful,’ Rey said with a blush.

Rey couldn’t believe how wonderful Ben was being. It was sort of... irritating. She wanted to shout — What’s _happened_ to you? Why are you being so nice? How come you made my life hell all these years and now suddenly you might be the nicest guy I’ve ever met?

She felt so confused. And for some reason that made her angry.

‘Why are you being like this?’ she demanded.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Why are you being so nice to me?’

‘Rey, your flat was broken into. What do you want me to do? Throw you out?’

‘I just don’t understand. You’ve acted like a total jerk for years and now, overnight, everything seems diff…’

‘You think I’m a jerk?’ Ben looked offended.

‘No. Yes. I don’t know — Why have you always behaved so “jerk like” towards me?’

Ben shrugged. ‘I thought that was just what we did. You insult me, I insult you. I turn up late, you berate me. I refuse to see my mother, you ignore me and set up lunches with her anyway. It works for us.’

‘But… didn’t it ever occur to you that we could have worked together, in unison? That you could have just worked _with_ me, not against me?’

Ben blinked at her.

‘It never occurred to you?’

‘No.’

_Jeez_…

‘Okay, well, you know how you are acting right now?’

‘Yes?’

‘Act like this all the time.’

Ben frowned and opened his mouth, then closed it again. His expression softened,

‘I... I can try.’

‘Excellent. That’s a start.’

Ben turned away to wash their dishes in the sink. Rey looked at the ring on her hand.

‘Ben, will you really have me arrested if I don’t go through with this fake engagement?’

Ben was still for a moment.

‘Yes,’ he replied, then returned to cleaning the plates.

‘Did you hear a word that I just said about you needing to change your behaviour?’ Rey said angrily.

Ben turned to face her. ‘I did hear you, Rey. I did, but right now I need you with me and I’ll do whatever it takes to achieve that.’

‘Why?’ Rey said.

She jumped down from the stool and stood before Ben. He looked down at her and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

‘I told you why. I want my mother off my back and I want Tallie out of my life for good.’

‘Bullshit,’ Rey said.

Ben’s eyes flashed. ‘You agreed to this. You can’t walk out now.’

‘I won’t, and you can lie to the world about us being a couple, but don’t try to pull the wool over _my_ eyes. There’s more to this arrangement than you’re telling me.’

They looked at each other intensely.

‘I use people to get what I want, Rey. That’s all this is.’

She narrowed her eyes.

‘There’s more to this. I know now that you’re not who I thought you were, you're kind and caring and thoughtful. The Ben I knew before, I believed 100% he would throw my ass in jail for this — Oh I knew you get me back out of course, after you let me stew in there awhile, and probably end up with a black mark on my permanent record —

‘But this Ben? This Ben would never hurt me like that. I truly believe that. So that means there's some greater reason _why_ you want me to be your fake other half. So I’m gonna stay and do this for you, because whatever the reason is that’s making you act this way — it’s a lot deeper than just wanting to delude your mother and your vapid ex.’

‘You give me way too much credit, Rey. I’m shallow. What you see is what you get with me.’

‘A day ago I would have believed that, but not now.’

Ben’s expression remained emotionless. He was good, but Rey knew she would get the truth out of him... eventually.

But today was not that day, so she walked away.

‘I’m gonna get changed, and then you can show me around this castle of yours,’ she shouted as she bounded up the stairs.

**********

Ben ordered black leggings and a nice selection of fitted t-shirts and vest tops. He even ordered her some panties and sports bras, which was a welcome addition to the clothes bundle she found waiting for her in the guest room. She hopped into a pair of leggings and pulled on a white t-shirt.

There was a soft knock at the door just as she was fixing her hair. Rey opened it to find Ben standing in her doorway, wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the neck. She had to admit that he looked good, but today was a day away from the office, it wasn’t a day for dress clothes!

‘Is that what you wear on your days off?’ Rey asked.

Ben looked down at his outfit then back at Rey.

‘Yeah, what’s wrong with it?’

‘Nothing's _wrong_ with it. You look great. The problem is that these are work clothes. Don’t you own any clothes you can be comfortable in?’

Ben didn’t answer.

Rey sighed, ‘Come on, show me where your room is.’

‘Why?’ Ben asked with alarm.

‘I want to look at what we have to work with… I need to see if there is _anything_ else in your wardrobe besides black trousers and white and blue shirts.’

Ben led Rey to his bedroom. It wasn’t until they reached the door that Rey realised the magnitude of her actions. She managed to create a scenario in which she and Ben Solo were going to be alone in his bedroom. What had she been thinking? Her heart sped up as Ben opened the door.

Ben’s bedroom, in contrast to the bright white guest room, was decorated with dark gray wallpaper. All the surfaces were shiny black installations.

The bed was a huge mahogany number with black silk bedding. _Silk?_ Rey found that snippet of information very interesting. Then she remembered all the women who probably joined him under those fine sheets, and she felt uneasy.

‘This is very… (_dark, this room is dark, I can’t even tell it’s daytime!_) chic, where’s your wardrobe?’ Rey asked.

Ben gestured to a door and Rey opened it. It was a walk-in wardrobe. Rey had never seen a walk-in wardrobe in real life. It was amazing, and she was shocked to find that it was also incredibly neat. Ties, trousers, shoes, shirts, jackets, watches, cufflinks — everything had its place.

‘Wow,’ Rey said.

‘What?’

‘I can’t believe your wardrobe looks like this, when your desk looks like a bomb site!’

Ben shrugged. ‘I don’t like my job.’

He didn’t like his job? Rey never considered that before. But it made sense. He certainly didn’t put much enthusiasm into anything at FO Corp, other than fighting with her on a daily basis.

‘Well, this wardrobe is very impressive, but I’m not seeing any clothes you can relax in. You were just wearing sweats and a vest top, where do you keep those clothes?’

‘Those are just for sleeping in.’

‘No Ben, those clothes are not _just_ for sleeping in. They're for vegging out in. Sitting around watching 300 hours of TV while you cover them in snack crumbs in. That kind of thing.’

Ben pointed to a drawer in his dresser and Rey opened it. It was full of identical black sweatpants, white vests, and white t-shirts.

‘Okay,’ Rey said. ‘This is a start.’

She threw a pair of sweatpants and a tee at Ben. ‘Put those on, I’ll wait outside.’

A few minutes later, Ben emerged from the bedroom and held his hands out at his sides.

‘Better?’ he asked.

‘Much. Come on then, show me around.’

The house was bigger than Rey had imagined. There were four bedrooms and four en-suites, one main bathroom, the enormous kitchen, a large dining room and lounge, a study filled with books, and a conservatory.

‘This house is amazing, Ben. Have you read all those books?’

‘Yes. I like to read.’

‘Me too,’ she said with a smile.

‘You could borrow one, if you wanted.’

‘I might just take you up on that. Okay, let’s get down to business,’ Rey announced, flopping down into one of the lounge’s ample sofas.

Ben lowered himself into an armchair opposite her. ‘But we’re not working today, Rey. I told you, we’re taking the day off.’

‘Yes, but we still have work to do. We need to get our stories straight and our facts sorted if we are to fool everyone into thinking we’re a couple.’

‘Right. Yes, of course, you’re right.’

‘So when did we start dating?’

‘How about right after you started working for me?’

‘That soon?’

‘Yes, I can say that I noticed you right away.’

Rey smiled.

‘I can wax lyrical about how utter disdain is a quality I find very attractive in a woman.’

Rey stopped smiling. ‘Har har. Okay, we started dating two years ago. I guess the longer we’ve been together the more believable the engagement will be.’

‘Agreed.’

‘What side of the bed do you sleep on?’

‘How is that relevant?’

‘Ben, we’re engaged, do you honestly think people won’t think we sleep together?’

_Don’t blush. Don’t blush..._

‘No one would ask _that_ question!’

‘Girls talk about _everything_, Ben. Just indulge me.’

‘Okay, I sleep on the right.’

‘Interesting…’

‘Why?’

‘I naturally sleep on the left.’

They were both quiet for a moment or two.

‘Okay, moving on. I’m dying to know your answer to this one! How did you propose?’

‘I said “will you marry me?” And you answered “yes.”’

Rey put a hand over her heart. ‘Why Ben! You old romantic! It’s almost like I’m reliving the event, the way you describe it is so moving!’

Ben threw his hands in the air then slapped them down against his thighs. ‘Why does it matter how I proposed or where I proposed?’

‘Ben, girls want to know these things! We want the details. We _need_ the details. Details make everything real for us. Just work on coming up with _something_, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Right, let’s go over the basics — favourite colour, favourite food, star sign, that sort of thing. I know all of this about you, but you have a lot of studying to do…’

‘I already know the answers to all those questions.’

‘What?’

‘I said I already know the answers to all those questions.’

‘Prove it,’ Rey demanded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Ben stared back and mirrored her actions.

‘Your favourite colour is green, your favourite food is anything edible, and your star sign is Libra.’

Rey blinked. ‘That’s right.’

‘I know,’ Ben said, looking smug. ’Alright, now you do me. I mean, ahhh, tell me my answers to the same questions.’

Rey lifted an eyebrow, but allowed him the courtesy of overlooking his slip.

She checked off the answers to his questions with her fingers. ‘Easy peasy. Black. Coffee, which isn’t really a food group, but is the major staple in your diet. And you’re a Scorpio through and through, baby.’

‘That’s correct,’ Ben confirmed with a partly suppressed smile. They both enjoyed the game, so they continued firing questions at each other.

‘What’s my favourite film?’

Rey laughed. ‘Assuming you sit still long enough to watch one? _The Crow_. What’s mine?’

‘_Pride and Prejudice_,' he replied, rolling his eyes.

‘What’s wrong with _Pride and Prejudice_?’ Rey demanded.

‘It’s just so predictable, it was obvious from the start that they were going to end up together. No need to draw it out for so many tedious hours of procrastination. Favourite drink?’

‘Martini. Dry, like you. Mine?’

‘Vodka orange. Unless you’re in a frivolous mood, then it’s tequila shots by the plenty.’

‘You’re never going to let me live that Christmas party down, are you?’

‘No. Do I have any hobbies?’

‘You enjoy making IT technicians cry.’

‘How difficult is it to do the job they're paid for?’

‘I'd imagine it’s a lot easier to do your job when someone isn’t standing over you with a stopwatch, threatening to fire you if you aren’t finished within the allotted time slot.’

‘I stand by my methods.’

‘I imagine your team's therapy bills are through the roof.’

‘You seem to deal with it quite well.’

‘That’s different.’

‘Why is it different?’ Ben pressed.

Rey thought about it for a moment. Why _was_ it different? Why didn’t she mind Ben’s moods? And why hadn’t Ben fired her? He threatened to do it so many times, but she always knew he wasn’t serious. She didn’t have an answer to his question, so she deflected.

‘I think we should set a date for this fictitious wedding. It’s probably one of the main questions people will ask us.’

‘June 5th,’ Ben answered immediately.

‘Ben! That’s only 3 months away! No woman in her right mind would agree to such a short engagement.’

‘But that’s the date you first came to work for me.’

Rey didn’t know what to say. The sentiment touched her heart. Of all the dates he could have chosen.

‘Okay,’ She agreed softly. Then her stomach growled and she smiled at Ben. ‘Lunchtime!’

Ben shook his head. ‘I swear I could set my watch to that stomach of yours, everyday at noon it goes off without fail.’

‘I like food, so sue me. What have we got to eat around here?’

‘Anything you want.’

_‘Anything_?’

‘Yup.’

‘A gal could get used to this,’ Rey said with a grin.

**********


	5. Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is suspicious of Ben and an incident leaves Rey shaken.

At Rey’s request, they ordered take-out from four separate fast food chains. Ben picked at his food and watched Rey as she delightedly filled her plate over and over.

His mobile phone rang, and he left the room before answering. Rey continued eating until he returned.

‘Was that anything to do with my apartment?’ she asked.

‘No. Just a work thing,’ he replied.

Rey knew instinctively that he was lying but if it _was_ about her apartment, why was he keeping it from her? Was he trying to protect her? If so, from what?

‘When do you think I will be able to go back to my place?’ Rey asked in-between fries.

‘About that. I’ve thought about it and I really feel you should stay here for the duration of our… arrangement. Once we go public, everyone will expect us to be living together anyway, so it makes sense.’

Rey looked at the feast before her. It was a no brainer really.

‘Okay. I’ll stay here until we part ways. But do you know when I will be able to get some of my things from my flat?’

‘I’ll let you know as soon as my guys give me the all clear.’

Rey chewed and nodded.

**********

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully. Rey plucked a book from Ben’s ample collection and curled up in an armchair. A few hours later, she woke up to find the book carefully placed on the table by her side and a soft blanket wrapped around her.

‘Do you know you snore?’ Ben said without looking up from his newspaper.

Rey stretched her arms over her head.

‘No I wasn’t aware of that, but there’s another intimate fact for you to file away for future use, my pretend pookie.’

Ben didn’t respond, so Rey glanced at him. His eyes were focused on her chest as she stretched. The look on his face was almost... predatory. Rey shivered and Ben’s trance was broken. He cleared his throat and returned to his paper.

Rey’s temperature went up a few degrees. What the hell? Was she literally getting hot for her _boss_? Sure, she always thought Ben was attractive, but she never had such a strong physical reaction to him before. She pressed her lips together, then announced she needed to use the ladies room.

In the safety of the locked bathroom, Rey splashed her face with cold water and ordered her reflection to_ get it together. _The last thing she needed right now was to start having feelings for Ben. Weren’t things complicated enough between them? Rey stayed in the bathroom until she felt more like herself, then returned to the lounge.

Ben wasn’t there, so Rey searched for him. She found him in the study frowning at a letter.

‘What’s that?’ Rey asked.

‘Nothing,’ Ben said quickly. He put the letter back into its envelope and placed it aside.

Clearly the letter was something, but Rey didn’t push the subject.

‘Okay. Shall we eat?’ she asked brightly.

Ben smiled. ‘Of course, your choice.’

**********

After dinner, Rey wanted to ask Ben about the letter. But it was clear he still didn’t want to talk about it and she was reluctant to spoil the comfortable truce that sprung up between them.

So instead she asked if she could take a bath. She wanted to try out the massive bathtub since she first laid eyes on it.

Ben agreed and Rey skipped up the stairs to the bathroom. She found some girly-looking bubble bath in a cupboard and poured half the bottle into the steamy water. She undressed and slowly lowered herself into the soothing bubbles. Closing her eyes, she sighed with contentment as her worries floated away.

She tried the ring just in case the water had loosened it. Nope. Still stuck. What would she have done if the ring came off, she wondered. Would she give all this up? She ran her hands over each leg in turn. Would she have put the ring down in front of Ben and walked out of this house, his life, forever?

Rey must have lay in the bath for at least half an hour before she heard Ben’s voice downstairs. It was clear he tried to be quiet, but Ben’s voice had such a deep quality that Rey suspected even when he whispered the neighbours could hear.

His hushed tones were urgent and angry. Rey’s heart sped up. She jumped out of the bath and dried herself off as quickly as she could. Wrapping the towel around her body, she crept down the stairs and stood outside the open study door, careful to stay hidden from Ben’s sight.

‘You can’t keep doing this,’ Ben said into his mobile phone.

Rey darent breath. She couldn’t make out the caller's response.

‘You don’t get to make those decisions anymore,’ Ben growled.

Another pause while the caller retorted.

‘I’ve made my choice. We have nothing further to discuss!’

Ben slammed the phone down onto the desk, making Rey jump.

She peeked into the room. Ben stood up facing away from her, one hand across his forehead. He held the letter from earlier in his other hand. Rey watched as he crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it in the waste basket. He slumped down into his desk chair. He looked so... lost. Rey’s heart went out to him — against her better judgement, her body followed, and she entered.

‘Ben?’ she enquired tentatively.

Ben looked up. His eyes travelled over her body and Rey suddenly remembered that all she had on was a towel.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

Well, there was nothing she could do now. She already entered the Lion’s den.

‘I heard shouting, I was worried,’ Rey explained.

‘It’s nothing you need to be concerned with,’ Ben said. His voice sounded strained.

‘Do you _want_ to talk about it?’ Rey said slowly stepping closer to him.

‘No.’

‘Stubborn.’

‘You’re one to talk.’

Ahhh, that was more playful. Much better.

‘I am one to talk, aren’t I?’ Rey said, walking up to an armchair. She sat down, curling her feet up under her.

‘Do you remember that time you wanted me to accompany you to that stockholders meeting?’

‘I do indeed.’

‘And I refused. So you told me I had to go or you would dock me a day's pay?’

‘Yup.’

‘So I went, but l conveniently forgot to bring your finished speech with me. And I interlaced baby pictures of you into your powerpoint presentation?’

‘I remember, Rey. That was a _fun_ day for me.’

‘Well, what I’m saying is that I never surrender. So you might as well just tell me what’s bothering you, because I’ll find out sooner or later.’

‘I told you, it doesn’t concern you.’

Rey pretended to be insulted. ‘It doesn’t concern your fake fiancée? Ben, I thought our sham of a relationship meant more to you than that!’

Ben’s lips quirked upwards.

‘Ah ah! That’s a smile!’ Rey said, jumping out of the chair and pointing at Ben.

Then her eyes widened in horror as she realised her towel dropped to the floor, and she was standing naked in the middle of the room.

_SHIT_.

Ben looked at her and stood up. His eyes never left her face as he walked up and collected her towel from the floor. He slowly raised himself back off the ground and wrapped the towel around her. She fixed it in place.

‘Thank you,’ Rey said. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

They looked at each other. The heat between them was undeniable now. She couldn’t hide from it any longer and, in that moment, she found she didn’t want to. Rey leaned forward just a touch...

‘You should go,’ Ben said and turned away from her.

Rey crashed back down to Earth — hard. She shook her head trying to rid herself of her lustful thoughts.

_You’re an idiot, Rey. He doesn’t want you like that._

‘I- I’m sorry,’ she said quickly, and fled from the scene.

She didn’t stop running until she reached the guest room. She closed the door and put her head in her hands.

_Oh god_. She wanted him to kiss her and he had blown her off. It was clear how uncomfortable he felt. What the hell was she playing at? She looked at the ring on her hand.

‘This is all your fault,’ she said.

The ring glinted back at her.

She winced and groaned as she replayed the embarrassing episode in her head.

Rey threw herself on the bed and prayed that she would wake up in the morning in her own little flat, with no ring on her finger, and no memory of her growing attraction to Ben Solo.

**********

When Rey woke up, something red and blurry appeared in her line of vision. She blinked a few times and the image became sharper. A beautiful red rose rested on the bedside table. Rey picked it up and put it to her nose to smell its delicate scent.

She sat up and noticed there was a card. Maybe this was Ben’s way of telling her that he didn’t want her to feel bad about what happened. Maybe it was his way of letting her know that he was okay with it? In that moment, as she opened the card, she allowed herself to hope that maybe Ben did feel the same way about her…

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you become Ben’s wife _

_I will kill you _

Rey’s heart stopped as she read the card. She put it back on the bedside table. Clearly the rose was not from Ben. So who was it from?

_Tallie_. It had to be Tallie. Somehow she must have found out about them. She must have been the one on the phone too, and the one who wrote Ben that note… Could she also have been the one who... No! Surely she wouldn’t have broken into Rey’s place, but it made sense. All the pieces fit together.

Rey pulled the blanket up around her. How had she gotten into the house and into Rey’s room without her knowing? Then the worst thought of all occurred to her — what if she hadn’t left? The embarrassment from the previous night was replaced with fear.

‘Ben!’ Rey cried at the top of her voice.

She heard heavy footsteps, then Ben burst into her room wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

_Oh my. _

‘What? What is it?’ he demanded.

‘Someone was in my room, and they might still be here,’ Rey said.

Ben’s eyes scanned the room. He checked the windows and en-suite.

‘All clear,’ Ben said. ‘How do you know someone was here?’

Rey pointed to the rose and the note. Ben sat down on the bed and opened the small card. Rey watched his face carefully, but he gave nothing away.

‘I guess I owe you an explanation,’ Ben said.

‘It’s alright. I already know who did this,’ Rey said.

Ben looked at her in surprise.

‘It was Tallie? Wasn’t it? And it was her on the phone last night, and she was the one that sent you that note. And I think she might have been the one who broke into my place too.’

Ben didn’t say anything. Rey took his silence as confirmation. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

‘I knew there was more to this story. I _knew_ it. Oh, Ben. It must be awful for you. How long have you been living with this abuse?’

‘A long time,’ Ben confessed, then looked confused. ‘Hold on, you’ve had a threat against your life and you’re worried about _me_?’

‘Don’t misunderstand me, I’m shaken up by this, but I can see you’re under a lot of stress. Now I can see why. Have you spoken with the police?’ Rey asked.

‘I can’t, it’s... complicated. But I want you to know that you are safe here. I would never let anything happen to you.’

‘She was in my room, Ben. She could have…’

‘No! No. That’s not what this is about. I would never put you in danger. _Never_. I should have warned you that this was a possibility. But it’s just empty threats, scare tactics, that sort of thing.’

‘Maybe we should call this whole thing off, Ben. Clearly she isn’t happy about our relationship.’

‘No. I won’t release you.’

His words angered Rey, ‘You won’t _release_ me? Ben, what do you think I am? An animal?’

‘No. I just feel that you’re safer with me. I promise. There will be no further incidents. I will step up security. Everything will be fine.’

‘I don’t know, Ben…’

‘You can sleep with me,’ Ben blurted out.

‘What?’ Rey said, stunned.

‘I just mean, we can sleep in the same bed. That way, I can make sure you’re safe and you can feel safer knowing I’m right there.’

Rey thought about Ben’s offer. She should say no. She should get out of bed, get dressed, and walk away from this silly, fake and possibly dangerous relationship. But she didn’t.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

‘Okay,’ she agreed.

Ben’s shoulders relaxed.

‘I’ll organise the extra security right now, and I’ll get rid of these,’ he said, picking up the rose and the note and exiting her bedroom.

Rey got out of bed and got dressed.

_Okay. Let’s just go over the facts._

She was now not only _living_ with Ben Solo — she was going to be sleeping in his bed. Oh, and his crazy ex-girlfriend was threatening to kill her. Why was she going along with this ridiculous plan again?

_Oh yes_.

‘Because you’re falling for him, you pathetic fool,’ she said out loud, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

**********


	6. While you were sleeping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing fun and our fake couple return to work.

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the grand romantic affair that Rey imagined when she had envisioned her soon-to-be husband, but hey, beggars couldn’t be choosers right? And it wasn’t like she had a plethora of offers.

Yeah, because you’ve kept yourself so cut off from everyone, no one stood a chance of getting close to you. Abandonment issues much? 

Over the two years that Rey worked for Ben, she hadn’t had one boyfriend. Not even one new notch on her bedpost — not even so much as a slight scratch on the wood. 

She was going from an elongated dry spell to sleeping right next to her boss, who could be a testosterone spokesmodel. 

A good idea? Nope. Absolutely not. 

Was she going to do it anyway? Yup. Absobloodylutely. 

Rey munched her cereal and observed Ben as he made his second cup of coffee of the day. Everything Ben Solo did used to irritate her. Now everything Ben Solo did seemed to turn her on. She watched him pour out the hot liquid and add a dash of milk. By the time he was ready to add the sweetener, Rey was ready to jump him. 

This was stupid. She wasn’t his guest. She was more like a hostage. All his worries about her well-being probably had more to do with him protecting his own skin than giving a damn about her. A fake fiancée found on the premises wouldn’t be good for his reputation, would it? 

But he seemed genuinely invested in keeping her safe. And surely he could have suggested some alternative, other than them sleeping in the same…

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Ben said, and Rey jumped.

‘Just thinking about that note,’ Rey lied. 

‘Put it out of your head. It’s gone now.’ 

‘How do you know she won’t come back?’ 

‘The locksmiths are coming today and a new alarm is being fitted as we speak. There’ll also be two guards on patrol this evening. I promise you. Everything will be fine.’ 

Rey didn’t respond.

‘Your clothes came this morning. Replacements for the stolen items. Would you like to see?’ 

Trying to distract me eh? she thought. Okay, it worked.

Rey nodded. 

Ben led her to one of the spare bedrooms. All the items Phasma picked out for her were laid out neatly on the bed. She stroked her hand over the array of different materials. 

She suddenly wished that Phasma had chosen some nightwear for her. Maybe a few silk teddies? That sort of thing…

What is wrong with you? Control yourself! 

‘Is everything here?’ Ben asked. 

‘Looks that way.’ 

Ben nodded. 

‘Do you want me to try any of these on for you?’ 

‘What?’ Ben said, looking rattled. 

‘I thought you might want to choose what I wear to your mother’s event?’ 

‘Oh I see. No, that’s okay. I trust your judgement.’ 

‘That’s makes one of us,’ Rey muttered. 

‘You should trust yourself more. You have good instincts, Rey,’ Ben said with a lopsided smile.

Rey blushed at the compliment. 

‘I’m just new to all this... girly stuff. It’s going to take some getting used to.’ Rey shrugged. 

‘I understand.’ 

‘You understand girly stuff?’ 

‘God no, but I understand... feeling out of place.’ 

How did he manage to keep doing that? She wanted to ask a million questions about how someone like him could ever feel out of place, but she didn’t. She smiled and watched Ben leave. Then she sat on the bed with all her ill-gotten gains, utterly confused and wishing she had someone to talk to about the strange situation she found herself in. 

**********

The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough, and Rey managed to put the concerning note to the back of her thoughts. 

But as nightfall arrived, she found herself becoming increasingly nervous. Not about the possibility of another visit from Tallie, but the many ways she might humiliate herself sleeping next to Ben. What if she thrashed about like a dolphin all night? What if she snored and kept him awake? What if she drooled on him? There were so many ways she could embarrass herself while she was unconscious. 

At 11pm, she announced she was going up to bed. Ben said goodnight in a distracted way and returned to his laptop. 

Rey went up to Ben’s room. They had moved her things over that afternoon. She put on Ben’s t-shirt, feeling like an idiot. Why couldn’t she have some glamorous, floaty, fifties-style nightgown to wear? Sigh. 

She climbed into the bed and immediately climbed back out again. 

Stupid ex-girlfriends and their stalker ways. 

She checked the bathroom and made sure all the windows were secure. She got back into bed and after a lot of anxious tossing and turning, she eventually managed to fall asleep. 

Many hours later, Rey woke up to find Ben asleep next to her. She hadn’t even heard him come to bed. How on earth had such a hulk of a man managed to tiptoe around the room without waking her up? Okay, that was an adorable thought. 

Ben faced her and Rey took the time to examine his dishevelled hair, his lightly stubbled jaw, his full slightly parted lips. Urgh, those lips. What if she just pressed her mouth against his? Would he know? Would he even feel...

Rey stilled as Ben suddenly moved sharply onto his back. He started murmuring in his sleep. Rey tried to understand what he was saying, but couldn’t make out the words. She could see that he was very distressed. She considered her options. Ignore him? Wake him up? Mount him? Then she had an idea. She wriggled closer to Ben and put her lips to his ear,

‘Ben,’ she whispered. ‘Everything is okay. You’re in bed at home, with me.’ 

Ben stopped murmuring. 

‘Rey…’

Ben breathed out her name like a prayer, and her mouth fell open in response. She watched as his features relaxed, satisfied that she had brought him comfort.

‘Maybe you need me more than you know, Ben Solo,’ she whispered. 

Ben’s mouth quirked up into a brief smile. 

Rey smiled back at him and settled down to go back to sleep. 

**********

Rey woke up somewhat disoriented by her surroundings, but she relaxed as her sleepy memory caught up. She turned to face Ben who still slept soundly next to her, his face partly covered by his hair. Rey pushed it back behind his ear and his eyes sprang open. 

‘Sorry,’ Rey mumbled.

‘It’s okay,’ Ben replied. ‘Did you sleep okay?’ 

‘Yes I did, thank you.’ Rey didn’t mention Ben’s sleep talking. 

They looked at each other. Rey wondered what it would feel like if Ben just leaned towards her a few inches and kissed her. 

Time to live in the real world, Rey. 

‘We should get up,’ she said quietly. 

Ben groaned and pushed his head into his pillow. ‘I never get to work on time.’ 

Rey laughed, ‘Yes I’m aware, but I do, so come on, up you get!’ 

Rey got out of bed and Ben reluctantly followed. Ben was all for them postponing their return to work, but Rey didn’t want to put it off any longer. Besides, she needed something to focus her erratic mind on. Nothing better than a pile of spreadsheets to numb an overactive brain.

They dressed quickly and Ben made them omelettes. Rey was delighted and asked for seconds. The drive to work with Ben was much more pleasant than her usual sweaty commute. Rey touched all the buttons in the back of the fancy hire car until Ben gave her a stern look. 

Upon their return to the office, Rey waited with bated breath for someone to mention the humongous ring on her finger, but no one did. Rey didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed. Maybe a mix of the two...

Ben managed to weasel his way out of all his morning meetings and Rey managed to reschedule them all for that afternoon. Rey felt good. This was her comfort zone. They ate lunch together in Ben’s office which wasn’t an unusual occurrence for them. Normally, there would be a lot of shouting and arguing. That day they ate together in comfortable silence. Ben removed all the beetroot from his salad. Rey made sure it all made its way safely into her mouth, along with her cheeseburger and fries. She pulled a face at the pickle and placed it on Ben’s plate. 

Rey excused herself for the last part of her hour-long lunch break. She was eager to buy some new nightwear. She tried on a number of different options, and settled on one that wasn’t too overtly sexy. But it had just enough silk and lace detail to make things interesting. 

She skipped back to the office, letting her mind wander — until a flash of blonde hair caught her eye on the busy street. When she looked again, the woman was gone. Had it been Tallie? Or was it her imagination playing tricks on her? Rey shook it off. 

The afternoon brought a multitude of work problems that had Rey pulling her hair out. It was after six by the time they left. Rey was exhausted and starving. Ben suggested they pick up some food on the way home, and Rey resisted the urge to kiss him again. 

Later, stuffed full of Chinese take-out, Rey declared she was going to take a bath before bed. After her bath, she put on her new nightdress. The dark blue silk chemise ended just past her knees. Cream lace hung from the hem and around the neckline. Rey took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was a vast improvement on the oversized t-shirt. 

When she entered the bedroom, she stopped suddenly at the sight of a shirtless Ben, sitting up in bed with a book. 

What was he doing in bed? She hadn’t prepared for him to see her yet... She planned a whole bit where she was going to float stairs for some water and glide into the lounge like Rita Heyworth. Damn it. Now she was all flustered. 

‘Hi,’ she said. 

‘Hi,’ he replied, looking up from his book. He looked back down at the page. Then his eyes crept back up to Rey. Then he closed the book and put it down. 

Definitely a vast improvement on the oversized t-shirt. 

‘I didn’t think you would be joining me, I mean, I thought you were a night owl?’ Rey blurted out. 

‘Usually I am, but tonight, I find myself rather tired,’ Ben said, still running his eyes over her. 

SHIT. 

‘Okay,’ Rey said. She stood in the middle of the room, not moving.

Get in the bed! What are you doing? 

‘Care to join me?’ Ben said, turning down the duvet on her side of the bed. 

Rey swallowed hard, then moved around to her side of the bed. She climbed in next to Ben.

‘This isn’t one of the outfits Phasma picked out,’ Ben observed.

‘No, it isn’t.’ 

‘I like it.’

Oh god. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘So you wanted to upgrade from my t-Shirt, huh?’ Ben smirked. 

‘Yeah, I just wanted something a bit more... womanly.’ 

Womanly? Did you actually just say that? 

Ben didn’t respond. He looked down at his hands. ‘Rey, there’s something I should really discuss…’

A noise downstairs caught their attention. Rey looked at Ben with wide eyes.

‘Stay here,’ he ordered, getting out of the bed and leaving the room. Rey heard him head down the stairs. She waited approximately 2.5 seconds before following him, picking up a lamp to use as a weapon on the way. 

She crept into the dark lounge. She didn’t see Ben. Then she heard whispering coming from the kitchen. She tiptoed towards the sound. Ben was talking to someone. Was it Tallie? 

That bitch was back!

Without thinking, Rey ran through the kitchen with her lamp held high. 

‘Arggggh!’ she shouted as she prepared to smash the appliance down hard on the blonde bimbo's head. 

Ben caught her in his arms before she could maim the very shocked security guard conversing with him. 

‘Sorry, Marcus. She thinks you’re an intruder,’ Ben said, still holding Rey tightly.

Rey smiled awkwardly and put down the lamp. Marcus shot Rey a nervous look, then made a swift exit through the backdoor.

‘So... not your crazy ex-girlfriend then?’ 

‘No,’ Ben said with an amused expression.

‘Excellent.’ 

Ben still held Rey. She became very aware of how close her breasts were to his large hands splayed out across her stomach. 

‘You can let me go now. I promise I won’t attack you.’ Rey uttered in a small voice. 

‘I don’t know about that, you already took my breath away with that outfit. God knows what else you are capable of.’ 

What a line... Hold on. Was he flirting? 

Rey tested the waters. ‘Mission accomplished then.’

She swivelled in his grip so they faced each other, then placed her hands on his bare chest. 

This was it... the moment their relationship would go from fake to very, very real. All she had to do was lean into him —

‘Sir?’ 

‘God damn it!’ Rey couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. 

Ben looked down at her with a suppressed smile.

‘I’ll be right with you, Marcus,’ he said, ‘Rey, why don’t you go back to bed?’ 

Rey huffed, but nodded in agreement and padded off back to the room. Rey raced into the en-suite and splashed her face with water. She combed her hair and re-brushed her teeth. She jumped into the bed and arranged herself into a position that she considered both sexy and casual — and then she waited. And waited. And waited. 

An hour later, Ben came into the room and smiled at the sight of a fast-asleep Rey with her mouth wide open and her arms over her head. He carefully got into bed next to her.

‘Goodnight, darling,’ he said before he settled down for the night. 

**********


	7. Where the lost things go...

When Rey woke up the next day, she was mortified to discover that she had fallen asleep. This wasn’t the night of seduction she had planned! She looked at Ben who was still dozing. Maybe she could recapture some of the magic from last night? She leaned over and tickled his nose.

Yes, this could work. In her imagination, Ben would wake up, scrunch up his nose in an adorable way, and grab her as he playfully scolded her for waking him. Then they would laugh and laugh and then they would kiss, perfect!

Except that’s not what happened… Ben felt something touch his nose and immediately sent a heavy hunk of arm flying at Rey sending her hurtling back over to her side of the bed.

‘Ouch!’ She exclaimed.

Ben looked at her with sleepy eyes then horrified ones as he realised what had happened.

‘Oh god! Rey! I’m so sorry, I thought you were a fly,’ He said as he sat up.

‘Well that’s a lovely compliment,’ Rey muttered, rubbing her cheek.

It didn’t really hurt, but Ben needed to suffer.

Looking very guilty, Ben knelt on the bed and gently pulled her hand away from her cheek, replacing it with his own.

‘I’m used to sleeping alone.’ He confessed.

Now that was interesting, and surprising considering how many girlfriends were floating around in Ben’s past. Rey was pleased that she was the only one he chose to share his bed with. But she wasn’t ready to forgive him for clobbering her, just yet.

‘Maybe I should go back to my own room.’ she halfheartedly suggested.

‘No! I...I like having you here.’ Ben said with a boyish look.

The comment warmed her heart. Rey stopped giving Ben a hard time and forgave him.

‘Okay, I’ll stay.’

Ben smiled at her gratefully.

‘Come on.’ Ben said getting out of bed and offering her his hand.

‘I think I owe you some apology pancakes.’

Rey grinned and forgave him a second time.

**********

The morning passed slowly for Rey. Ben was occupied with meetings, so Rey had to entertain herself. She used her time efficiently to doodle _‘Mrs Rey Solo_’ over and over again on her notepad trying to decide on the best signature.

Rey looked at the ring on her hand. If Ben asked her. _Really_ asked her. Would she say yes?

‘Hey,’ Ben said appearing suddenly before her desk.

Rey jumped and guiltily put her hands to her sides.

‘Hi,’ She said nervously.

‘You busy?’

‘Not really.’

‘Want to go get some food?’

‘Always.’

**********

Ben took Rey out to dinner at one of the best restaurants in town. He said it was to apologise again for the morning’s events. Rey decided she liked Ben’s apologies as they always seemed to involve food.

They spent two hours in the restaurant laughing and mock fighting and drinking _way_ too much. When they returned to the office, Rey was in a flirty mood.

Maybe this was where their first kiss would be...here in the office. She thought as she haphazardly stapled some documents. That could be quite fitting as it’s where they first met. Maybe she could just crash through his office doors and throw herself at him. Would he like that? Or would he be horrified?

‘Rey can you come in here please?’ Ben said over the intercom. Well that was clearly a sign.

_It’s go time. _

As Rey walked into Ben’s office, she imagined them going at it like bunny rabbits on his desk. Maybe after she had cleaned it up a bit first though...

She smiled sweetly as she entered the office and sat down in the chair opposite Ben.

‘Rey it’s time we talked.’

‘I couldn’t agree more.’ Rey said looking him over from head to toe. Ben didn’t notice her leering.

‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…’

Ben sounded serious and Rey sobered up.

‘Okay.’ She replied carefully.

‘Mr Solo, I must insist upon you seeing me.’ Mr Hux announced as he strode into the room.

_Urgh. Thanks for the cold shower, Hux! _

‘Not now, Hux,’ Ben said through gritted teeth.

_Yeah, go away! _

‘Yes now. You have to stop avoiding me. We must discuss this..._matter_,’ Hux looked at Rey.

Was Hux aware of their engagement? Was she the _‘matter’_ they had to discuss?

‘You can leave,’ Hux said, looking down at Rey.

Okay, before she was mildly insulted but now, she was downright mad. Rey stood up and jutted her chin out at Hux.

‘Anything you have to say to Ben, you can say in front of me, his future wife.’

Hux looked livid, but not at all surprised.

‘Ben could you please explain that this particular information is for your ears only?’ Hux pressed.

‘No. Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Rey. We don’t have any secrets from each other, do we darling?’

‘No darling.’ Rey agreed beaming at him.

_You just earned yourself some major bonus points, Mister! _

Hux’s nostrils flared.

‘I’ll come back at a more... convenient time,’ he mumbled before exiting.

‘What was that about?’ Rey asked.

‘Nothing. Hux is an asshole but he isn’t the problem. He’s just the messenger.’

‘Who is the problem?’ Rey asked.

‘You don’t need to worry about that,’ Ben said.

‘I thought we didn’t have any secrets from each other, _darling_,’ Rey said, throwing his own words back to him.

‘Maybe it’s best you’re kept in the dark about this Rey.’ Ben said. He looked so sad…

Rey stepped towards his desk, ‘‘Look Ben at first this was just a stupid deal, but now, well...I care about you. I want to be...your friend. I want to help if I can. So maybe you don’t have to stay in the dark alone, maybe I can join you there.’

Ben looked pensive.

‘I’ll think about it,’ he said.

Rey smiled. Her wine-induced confidence started to wear off, and she suddenly felt very tired. She stifled a yawn.

‘I think that’s enough work for today,’ Ben announced. ‘Let’s go home.’

**********

‘Why do you never drive?’ Rey asked when they were once again situated in a luxurious hire car on their way home.

Ben sat in quite a relaxed position, and Rey noted his arm had crept along the back of the seat and now lay tantalisingly close to her shoulders and neck.

‘I don’t need to,’ Ben said with a shrug.

Rey rolled her eyes.

‘What?’ Ben asked.

‘Oh, how the other half live!’ Rey exclaimed and Ben laughed.

‘So what’s it like being on this side of the fence?’ Ben said cocking his head to the side.

‘Truthfully? It’s overwhelming...mostly in a good way.’

‘I get that,’ Ben said with a nod.

Rey took a chance and lay her head back so that it touched Ben’s arm. He didn’t move it away.

Feeling brave, Rey tried once again to get Ben to open up.

‘Ben, there is more to this engagement then you’ve told me, isn’t there?’

‘Yes.’

Rey almost fell off her seat. A straight answer!

_Woah_.

‘Are you going to tell me what the other reason for you wanting me to act as your fiancé is?’

‘I...I don’t want to scare you.’

_Oh god…._

Ben had feelings for her! That had to be it! He was afraid she didn’t feel the same way, but she did, so this was all working out perfectly.

Rey told herself to calm down and proceeded with caution.

‘I don’t scare easily,’ She said encouragingly.

Ben looked at her and she felt her heart jolt in her chest. How had she never noticed before how wonderfully soulful Ben’s eyes were? Couldn’t he tell how she felt when he looked at her that way?

Ben took her bejewelled hand in his, and brought it slowly to his lips pressing a soft kiss just below the ring. Rey lit up inside at his touch.

Ben didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t have to. The kiss had answered Rey’s question and given her enough to think about. She anticipated bedtime with the eagerness of a child on Christmas Eve.

**********

Rey was bitterly disappointed to find out that Ben has to leave to have drinks with some clients almost as soon as they got home.

‘Why didn’t you mention this sooner?’ She asked.

‘I told you, I forgot about it. You were the one who scheduled it in my diary. I should be mad at you!’ Ben retorted as he straightened his tie.

_Damn it. _She couldn’t argue with that.

‘Fine,’ she huffed.

‘I won’t be too late,’ he promised. He headed for the door then stopped. Without a word he turned around and kissed Rey’s cheek gently. Then left.

Rey sat at the breakfast bar in stunned silence. She placed her hand on the cheek he had kissed. The skin was warm. She jumped off her chair. She had some prep work to do before Ben came home, and if all went to plan, tonight would be the night their relationship would go from fake to very, very real.

**********

‘Rey?’ Ben called.

‘I’m in bed,’ Rey returned excitedly.

Rey had spent the best part of two hours preening and preparing herself for what she hoped was going to be a night of delightful debauchery.

She was spread out on the bed in what she hoped was a seductive pose, when Ben came stumbling through the door smelling like a brewery.

_Brilliant_.

He looked down at her and blinked rapidly.

‘That’s very...frilly...’ he said pointing to her new coral green silk chemise.

‘Actually these are ruffles not frills,’ Rey said. She folded her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow at him.

‘How many drinks have you had?’

‘I don’t know-s,’ Ben slurred, ‘I lost count at ten-ty.’

Tenty? Was that ten or twenty? Rey split the difference and guessed around fifteen.

She sighed. Her plans for the evening would obviously have to be put on hold. Okay, she would be Ben’s nursemaid if that’s what he needed right now.

‘Right! Let’s get you ready for bed,’ She said, hopping down and walking towards Ben.

Ben took a step back.

‘I can do it,’ he insisted.

‘You can’t! You can barely stand up!’

‘I don’t need to stand, I can take my cloths, my _clothes_ off sitting down,’ Ben said proudly.

‘Wow. Okay, you’ve convinced me that you don’t need my help. Go ahead.’

Ben sit gingerly on the bed and stared down at his shoes. He swayed back and forth a few times then looked at Rey.

‘Maybe you could just take off my shoes?’

Rey sighed and kneeled down to take off both of Ben’s shoes. She placed them neatly to the side. She stood up and nudged his thighs apart with one knee. Stepping between his open legs, she loosened his tie. Ben didn’t protest, so she pulled his tie over his head then started to unbutton his shirt. Her pulse sped up with each additional inch of chest she uncovered as she worked her way down to his navel. She untucked his shirt and finished the last of the buttons, then undid each cuff in turn. Ben watched her is silence. Rey felt his eyes on her. It hadn’t escaped her attention that her breasts were practically thrusting themselves into his mouth as she worked.

_Okay, stay calm. Maybe he hasn’t noticed? Yeah right..._

Rey slowly peeled the shirt down Ben’s arms running her hands lightly over his skin as she did so, and threw it into the nearby laundry hamper.

She hoped Ben couldn’t hear her heart as it thumped erratically in her chest.

She turned back to Ben and glanced down at his belt buckle.

_GULP_.

‘Do you want me to…’ she trailed off.

Ben looked up at her. She watched his adam’s apple bob violently as he swallowed with some difficulty. He looked very pale. He nodded languidly in response to her question.

Rey’s hands shook as she undid Ben’s belt and pulled it free in one, long motion. She took a breath before reaching once more for his crotch.

_You can do this...it’s just a button and a zipper for goodness sake...it’s not exactly brain surgery!_

She undid the button and pulled down his zip.

_DOUBLE GULP._

Rey had looked at Ben’s…’package’ before, of course she had, but there was a difference between _looking_ and having it proudly appear before her mere millimeters from her outstretched fingers. He was big and it was obvious he was very clearly aroused. His boxer shorts strained to contain him.

Rey considered her options...she could act shy and move aside, or she could act boldly and rip off his underwear, or…

‘Rey, your finger…’ Ben slurred, distracting her from her thoughts.

Rey looked down at her hand. The ring! The ring wasn't on her finger! She looked at the floor around them. It was nowhere to be seen. She looked at Ben in horror. Ben looked back at her with a faraway expression. Then his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the bed.

‘Ben?’ BEN?’

Ben was unresponsive but thankfully snoring loudly.

With Ben out of the way, Rey dropped to her hands and knees and desperately searched the floor for the ring. She searched the bathroom next and then the bed and finally found the ring under her pillow. She stared at the large blue gemstone.

‘You instigated this whole thing and now you abandon me when I need you _most_?’ She hissed.

She knew it was irrational to be mad at an inanimate object, but she couldn’t help it.

How had it come off? She had no idea. She quickly put it back onto her finger. Panic filled her. There was nothing to hold her to her deal with Ben now. She could walk away. But where would she go? Ben still hadn’t giving her the all clear to return to her apartment, and then there was the bigger issue. She didn’t want to go. If she left, everything would go back to the way it was and she couldn’t go back now. She wanted to move forward, with Ben. If Ben knew the ring was no longer stuck on her finger would he call off their deal? She didn’t want to take the risk.

Rey paced the floor. Maybe Ben wouldn’t remember what he had seen? He was pretty wasted. Maybe she could just act like it hadn’t happened. Rey glanced at Ben. She decided she really should finish the job she had started and get him safely into bed. She pulled his trousers off completely and manoeuvred him into bed almost giving herself a hernia in the process. She pulled the duvet over him and turned out the light.

Rey climbed into bed next to Ben and placed a swift kiss on his forehead.

‘Don’t make me regret this,’ she whispered to him, as she snuggled down beside him and waited for sleep to claim her.

**********


	8. If its not one thing, its your mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wonders if Ben remembers the events of the previous night and Ben and Rey prepare to attend Leia's charity event.

The next morning Rey cracked open one eye and peeked at Ben. He was still in a drink induced coma by the looks of things. Would he remember the events from the night before? Rey checked her hand. The ring was still there. She eyed it suspiciously.

‘You betta stay put!’ She whispered.

Rey turned onto her side and pretended to be asleep, waiting nervously for Ben to wake up.

But Ben didn't stir, instead he turned towards her and slung a heavy arm across her body. His hand travelled across her stomach and his fingers curled around her side, then he pulled her across the bed until she was flush with his chest.

Rey yelped in surprise then stilled. Ben was so warm, it was nice to feel him against her back. He buried his head in her hair and Rey stifled a giggle as his breath tickled her scalp.

Rey felt a ball of heat form in the pit of her stomach. It grew until her entire body was engulfed. The feeling was comforting like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Rey struggled to understand what it was...she felt contentment and an overwhelming sense of...belonging. She felt…

_Oh god. _

She felt like she was finally...home. Like being with Ben was where she was meant to be. Tears sprang to Rey’s eyes. All these years she had searched for this and now here it was. But this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Her feelings were real, but the relationship...wasn’t. Why did this have to happen now? Rey sobbed a little too loudly and Ben untangled himself from her hair.

‘Rey?’

‘I’m fine.’ Rey replied sounding anything but fine.

‘What’s wrong?’ Ben asked gently, pushing himself up on one arm to look down at her.

How could she explain what was wrong?

_The ring came off and I’m too afraid to tell you because then you might not need me anymore and I want you so badly if you reject me now my heart might never recover? _

Because she couldn’t say any of those things, Rey cried harder.

Ben looked distraught.

‘Please Rey, just tell me what’s wrong? I’ll make it better, I promise.’

Rey took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

‘Do you remember last night?’ She asked between sniffles.

‘No. I don’t remember anything after the bar...what did I do? Don’t tell me I did something to you? Is this _my_ fault?’

He didn’t remember. Relief flooded through Rey. Okay, that was one less thing to worry about.

‘No! No, you didn’t do anything. I just had to help you into bed that’s all, you were a little worse for wear.’

‘So what’s all this about?’

‘I’m just...I’m just a bit emotional that’s all. I’ve always lived alone and I’ve never had a family or anything even _remotely_ like one and all this is just a bit much to take, you know?’

It wasn’t really a lie, she just omitted some of the more important details.

‘Rey, I know I’m not your real fiance, but I want you to know that I am your real friend and I’m here for you whenever you need me.’

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

The words played over and over in her mind but she couldn’t allow herself to say them. She had to protect herself. This was only a temporary arrangement. No point complicated the situation with feelings that would never be returned.

‘Thank you.’ She said with a watery smile.

Ben smiled down at her.

‘Okay, now, can you tell me what happened to my clothes?’

Rey wiped her eyes and grinned at Ben, grateful for the change of subject.

‘I may have helped you out of them.’

‘And I _really_ didn’t do anything I should be embarrassed about?’

‘Nope. You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about.’ Rey replied.

‘That sounds intriguing.’ Ben said.

‘Mmmm...I should say so.’ Rey shot back as she got out of bed.

‘Are you going to elaborate?’ Ben called out as Rey headed for the bathroom.

‘Nope.’ Rey shout back over her shoulder.

Ben sighed and Rey laughed.

‘Come on.’ She coaxed turning around to face him.

‘Are you gonna make me go to work _everyday_?’ He moaned.

‘Yup. That’s how jobs work in the real world.’

Ben groaned and lay down dramatically.

Rey giggled and grabbed his hand. She tried to pull him off the bed with very little success. She tired again, grunting from the exertion.

‘God Ben, are you made of stone?’ She complained.

With very little effort, Ben tugged her hand and she fell on top of him with a yelp. He tickled her until she begged for mercy then rolled over until she was pinned underneath him. The playful mood subsided and was replaced with a heavy sense of anticipation.

Rey held her breath. _Kiss me. Do it. _She pleaded internally.

Ben glanced down at her lips. Then the moment passed and he sat up. Rey left the absence of his body weight on top of her keenly.

‘We’d better go.’ He said with his back to her.

Rey’s mood plummeted once more. He didn’t want her. She was just a pawn in his game after all. She dragged herself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

After washing her face and fixing her hair and make up, Rey felt somewhat better and decided that all she needed was a pep talk.

‘Hope is like the sun.’ She said to herself quietly, remembering a quote she had once read and been particularly fond of.

‘If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night.’

_Subtext? I’m not giving up on us yet, Ben Solo. _

**********

Upon arriving at work it occurred to Rey, that not one person seemed to care enough about her to ask about the gigantic rock on her hand and she felt thoroughly put out. To not have one colleague comment on it, even after she had purposely dangled it all over the office for four days. How rude!

Rey was so distracted by her own thoughts that it was lunchtime before she realised that it was the day of Leia’s charity function and she didn’t have a clue what to wear! She did the only thing she could think of, and went to find Phasma, her fashion guru.

Rey stood in front of Phasma’s desk and blurted out everything about the party and how Leia and all her important associates would be there and then she stopped talking and waited for Phasma to react.

But Phasma didn’t say anything.

Rey told Phasma that everyone would be elegantly dressed and she needed to look her very best...and Phasma still ignored her.

Rey’s patience ran out.

‘Phasma!’ She shouted desperately.

Phasma finally looked up at Rey.

‘Phasma you have to help me, I have no idea what I’m doing here...I mean…. my depth is here…’ Rey gestured to her stomach, ‘But right now, I’m up here somewhere!’ Rey put a hand over her head and circled her crown a few times for dramatic effect.

Phasma smiled and let out a little laugh.

‘You’re funny Rey. I never noticed it before, but you are.’

‘Yeah I’m a real hoot, help me!!’

Phasma sighed and looked Rey up and down in a way Rey was becoming strangely accustomed to.

‘Wear the red dress, the backless one, with the matching heels and the silver clutch. I’ll arrange to have someone sent over to do you hair and make-up.’ Phasma said with a wave of her hand.

‘Okay.’ Rey said with relief,

‘Erm, I’ll be at Ben’s not at my flat.’

Phasma was a pro. She didn’t even blink.

‘No problem.’

‘Thanks Phasma.’ Rey said warmly.

‘Anytime. And don’t worry, wear the red one, and he’ll be all over you,’ Phasma said quietly with a wink before returning to the documents before her.

As Rey walked away, she knew she resembled an overly ripe strawberry. Is that what she wanted? Did she _want_ Ben Solo all over her at the party?

_Yes_.

Rey returned to her desk and sat down. She wrote down Phasma’s instructions, then returned to typing up her overdue minutes.

Would Ben want them to act like a couple at the party? Or would he want them to be more discreet? Surely he didn’t think that he could keep them a secret forever? Wasn’t the point of this whole thing that they acted like a real couple? Leia was bound to tell a few people even if Ben had warned her to keep the information quiet.

Rey was excited at the prospect of getting to act like an actual couple in public.

While she daydreamed, Ben suddenly popped his head out of his office.

‘Rey, I need you.’ He said before disappearing again.

_If only that were true…_Rey thought wistfully as she followed him through the door.

‘What’s up?’ She asked cheerfully.

‘I’ve heard back from my guys and you are free to return to your apartment whenever you want. It’s been thoroughly cleaned and I’ve taken the liberty of having some of your appliances upgraded. You could actually cook in the oven now, though I’m sure you won’t.’

‘Oh, that’s great.’ Rey said.

It was great news. Shouldn’t she at least muster the strength to appear grateful to Ben? She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

‘I think we should end this thing.’

Rey froze.

‘What?’

‘This isn’t fair to you, I can’t believe I made you go through with this knowing what I do about your past. This was selfish of me. Here, let me see if I can get that ring off…’

‘No!’ Rey shouted pulling her hand free of his grasp.

‘I mean. I want to do this.’

Ben blinked.

‘You do?’

‘Yes. I know you aren’t ready to tell me yet, but I know whatever the real reason is for all this, it was important enough for you to threaten me with jail time. So it’s big and I want to help, so I’m sticking to the deal.’

‘Rey, this might get dangerous…’

‘Have you heard from Tallie? Has she’s made another threat against us?’ Rey interjected.

‘No, but…’

‘Well if there’s no new information I _propose_ we go ahead with the arrangement as planned but maybe, if you have no objection, we could leave out the part about me being brought up for criminal charges?’

Ben looked dumbfounded.

‘Okay.’ He agreed.

‘Okay. Well if that’s all you wanted to discuss, I was planning on leaving soon to get ready for your mother’s event.’

‘Shit. I had forgotten about that.’

‘Well luckily for you, the fiancée you were about to casually throw away has arranged to have your tux dry cleaned and waiting for you when you get home.’

‘Thank you Rey.’ Ben said.

‘You’re welcome.’

‘For everything.’ Ben said meaningfully.

_Tell him you love him! Tell him! _

Instead she gave him a small smile and left the office.

_Coward_.

She returned to her desk and checked her watch. One hour until the car came for her. She sighed and opened AO3 on her browser. She typed in ‘unrequited love.’ And prepared for 60 minutes of pure unadulterated suffering.

**********

Ben and Rey prepared for the charity engagement in very different ways. Rey set aside two hours to make sure she had time to look her absolute best and Ben threw on his tux at the last minute.

True to her word, Phasma had a makeup artist and hair stylist arrive exactly when they were expected at Ben’s door, and Rey gratefully received them.

As the team of experts did their thing, Rey allowed herself to enjoy the bubbles of excitement that floated in her stomach. She was determined to have fun at the party and she hoped that Ben would also. Would they dance? Rey hoping they would. What better way to forget her troubles then to twirl around a glittering dance floor in the arms of the man she loved? Even if he didn’t feel the same way.

When her hair and makeup were finished, and she had said goodbye to the talented stylists, Rey stood in front of the full length mirror in the spare bedroom she was using to get ready, and gasped at herself.

The full length red sequined dress she wore, sparkled magically as she moved. It was backless and more daring than anything she would normally buy for herself. Her hair was pulled back into a slick up style and her make up was understated bar the ruby red lipstick that matched her dress.

Rey did one more twirl in front of the mirror, and headed down the stairs to meet Ben.

Rey has seen Ben in a tux many times before, but tonight he wasn’t her boss, he was her Ben. Maybe only for one night, but she didn’t care. She was going to enjoy every moment she had left with him before the spell was broken.

Rey drank in the sight before her. Ben had combed back his shoulder length hair, he stood at the foot of the stairs looking away from her with one hand in his pants pocket. He looked so debonair, she wanted to make a James Bond joke, but managed to hold it in.

‘You look _clean_.’ She said throwing his own words back at him.

Ben smiled up at her, ‘I sadly cannot joke at this time, my mind has gone blank. You are the most beautiful fake fiancé I could ever hope to call mine.’

Rey blushed, it would have been the perfect compliment had it not been for the fact that he felt the need to point out that their relationship was built on a falsehood.

‘The car’s out front.’ Ben said offering Rey his arm. She took it and they walked out of the entrance together.

**********

Once they were in the car, Rey checked what the plan was for the evening.

‘Ben are we to act as a couple at this event?’

‘Sure.’ Ben said distractedly.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey asked carefully.

‘Yes, Sorry, I just hate these functions. My mother is the hostess in the family. I much prefer to just throw money at these things and then get out of there as fast as I can.’

‘It might be fun.’ Rey said with a smile.

Ben looked at her and smiled back.

‘Yeah, you’re right. I’ll stop being a grump.’

‘Not sure that’s possible, would certainly take more than one night.’ Rey joked.

Ben smirked at her.

‘You really do look beautiful.’ He said in a low voice. Rey felt her heart skip a beat.

The driver stopped and Ben got out of the car. Rey scooted over to her door and was just about to open it when Ben suddenly appeared in the now open doorway holding out his hand towards her. Rey took it and tried to ignore the butterflies happily dancing in her stomach.

They entered a rather grand looking hotel and located the room that Leia had instructed them to arrive at.

Ben squeezed Rey’s hand.

‘Are you ready for this?’ He asked.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ Rey replied.

Ben swing open the door and…

**‘SURPRISE!’ **

Rey blinked as a flurry of camera flashes temporarily impaired her vision. A room full of people she was certain she had never met before were staring at her smiling and clapping.

Over their heads, she saw a sign hanging and written on it in elegant gold letters were the words:

Congratulations Ben and Rey!

_She didn’t...she couldn’t have...how could she have...oh god…_

Rey swallowed hard and tried to drum up the courage to look at Ben who stood rigidly at her side. This was not good.

Her anxiety heightened as she came to the realisation that the evening was not going to go as she had originally hoped.

Instead of looking lovingly into Ben's soulful eyes, she would probably have to spend the night restraining him from murdering his meddlesome mother.

**********


	9. The 'fake' engagement party

Ben’s gaze was fixed firmly on his mother and Rey suspected he was hoping she would spontaneously combust before his eyes.

Unaware of her son’s murderous thoughts, Leia came towards them with a brilliant smile. Rey placed a hand on Ben’s arm and squeezed. Equal parts hoping to reassure him and prevent him from strangling anyone.

‘Well now aren’t you surprised? You should see your faces! Oh what fun this is!’ Leia said gleefully, clapping her hands.

‘I thought I told you to keep our engagement to yourself, mother?’’ Ben hissed.

‘Oh keep your hair on. It’s just a few close friends.’

_A few close friends?_

The room looked like opening night at a Broadway show.

‘This is way out of line.’ Ben warned her.

‘Oh, What's the harm? Stop being so angry and go have some fun. Just look at the pile of gifts! Everyone has been so generous.’

_Gifts? There were gifts? _

Rey looked at the table Leia was gesturing too. It was overflowing with colourful packages and envelopes.

‘Wow.’ Rey said. Ben frowned at her.

Rey shrugged, ‘I’m sorry, but it is an impressive haul and we’re not even married yet!’

‘It wouldn’t be right…’Ben hissed at her.

‘Sorry, yeah you’re right, but we can’t refuse them either surely, wouldn’t that be...ruder?’ Rey moved closer to the table.

‘Rey…’ Ben warned.

Rey took another step towards the table.

‘Oh leave her alone.’’ Leia scolded, ‘Go ahead my dear.’

Rey picked up one of the boxes and shook it.

‘Sounds expensive.’ She said with a gleeful grin.

Ben’s nostrils flared. Rey rolled her eyes at him. Could she not enjoy anything without him spoiling it? She put the present down and sulked back to Ben’s side.

‘Let’s leave the Grinch here, you come with me, my dear!’ Leia said and took Rey’s arm.

Leia introduced her to about fifty people and she couldn’t remember any of their names but she smiled and laughed at their silly jokes and gave vague answers to their questions about her relationship with Ben.

When at last Leia released her, Rey found Ben moping at the bar nursing a dry martini.

‘Come on Ben.’ Rey coaxed. ‘The secret is well and truly out now, we might as well enjoy the party.’

‘This is just like me mother, to go against my wishes and try to control my life.’ Ben growled.

‘She’s just trying to be nice, in her own way.’

‘You don’t know her like I do Rey. I’m just a pawn to her. You think this party is about us? It’s not. It’s 100% about her.’

‘Well so what if it is? No reason why you and I can’t have fun.’ Rey nudged his arm playfully.

Ben finally looked at her, and for a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes. Rey silently pleaded for him to understand.

_Can’t you see I need this? Come on, let Cinderella have her night at the ball. _

Ben finally nodded and took her hand. The moment they turned to join the party Leia appeared before them with a bunch of trust fund socialites in her wake.

‘Now darling let's hear the story of how you proposed!’ Leia declared.

They all looked at Ben expectantly, Rey included.

‘Ahh, somethings are meant to be private.’ Ben’s said, looking at Rey for help.

_Oh no you don’t! I want to hear this! _

‘It’s okay sweetheart, I think we could share the story just this once.’ She said sweetly, reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on Ben’s cheek.

Ben glared at her, but she didn’t care. She was having _way_ too much fun.

Ben cleared his throat and Rey prepared herself for what she was expecting to be an absolute train wreck of a story, made up entirely on the spot.

‘Well as you know Rey and I work together and we often eat lunch together in my office. Anyone who knows Rey knows the way to her heart is food. Well that particular day, I had the forward thinking to add a cupcake to our regular daily order and I placed the ring into the pink icing on top of the cake. This was somewhat risky as, if you’ve seen Rey eat, you’ll know there was always the risk she would swallow the ring whole before I even had a chance to get the words out!’

Leia and her guests laughed in unison.

Rey folded her arms over her chest but her mouth quirked up into a smile.

‘And what did you say to her?’ Asked one of his captivated audience.

Ben turned to look directly at Rey.

‘I took the cupcake in my hand, got down on one knee and said Rey, the belonging you seek is in front of you. Let me be your family from this day forward. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and together we can face whatever this world has in store for us, together.’

Ben’s audience sighed in unison. He had won them over. Rey tried really hard not to love Ben ever more than she already did. It was the perfect proposal in her eyes and she would have said yes without a moments hesitation.

Leia came towards Ben and put a hand on his cheek.

‘That’s my boy.’ She said proudly. Ben smiled down at her.

‘Okay future daughter in-law, your turn. What did you say?’ Leia enquired.

Rey hoped no one could see the tears in her eyes as she answered Leia’s question.

‘I said yes of course! Although I did complain that he had ruined a perfectly good cupcake.’

The crowd laughed and Rey relaxed somewhat. Leia and her followers left to swoon over the magnificent five tier chocolate cake Leia had ordered, and Rey turned to Ben.

‘That was some story.’

‘Just came to me.’

‘Just like that, huh?’

‘I’m a talented improviser.’

‘Mmmm.’

She didn’t believe him, but decided not to push the issue.

The band started playing the ‘way you look tonight’ and Rey’s sentimental heart melted.

She looked at Ben then held out her hand.

‘Dance with me.’ She ordered.

‘I don’t dance.’

‘Everyone can dance.’

‘I didn’t say I couldn’t dance, I said I don’t.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Rey said with a pout.

She began to sway to the music and she felt a thrill of pleasure run through her as Ben’s eyes followed her every move. She twirled slowly, but when her eyes met Ben’s once more, she found he was looking past her. Rey stopped moving and mouthed,

‘What is it?’

Ben didn’t respond. He stood up and walked straight past her. Rey watched him walk across the room and stop right in front of...Tallie! Tallie was there, all flowing blonde hair and tight leather pants. She looked mad. Rey couldn’t see what was being said but she saw Tallie’s arms flying through the air as she shouted at Ben. Rey waited for Ben to grab her by the arm and throw her ass out, or better yet have security escort her to the nearest police station. She watched in horror as Ben leaned forward and said something into Tallie’s ear. She nodded and they left the room. Ben even had the nerve to place his hand on Tallie’s back as they left.

Rey seethed. How could he be nice to that psychopath? How could he _touch_ her like that?

Rey’s logical side tried to reason with her,

_He’s trying to mollify her, no one wants a scene. He’s trying to protect you. You need to calm down. _

Rey refused to listen. She gulped down her drink and grabbed another one.

Twenty minutes went by before she saw Ben again. Enough time for Rey to chug down another four glasses of champagne and imagine several ways she could murder Tallie and make it look like a very unfortunate accident.

‘How many of those have you had?’ Ben said gesturing to the glass in her hand as he reappeared beside her.

‘That is none of your business.’ Rey retorted.

‘I think our little ‘arrangement’ makes it my business.’ Ben replied.

_Ass_!

Rey resisted the urge to slap him.

'Oh yes? Well do you care to share what you and Miss big boobs have just been discussing? You both looked very _cosy_ together.’

‘It’s nothing that concerns you.’

Now _that_ hurt. Rey’s blood boiled.

‘Right. Okay then. Got ya. Then I think my drinking shouldn’t concern you.’

Rey finished her glass of champagne before picking up another from a passing waiters tray. She walked away from Ben. She was acting like a child, and she knew it, but seeing Ben and Tallie, whispering like that, well it had made her crazy, because he had made her look a fool. For all intents and purposes, they were betrothed and he had made it look like he was going to have his cake and eat it too. Well this cake wasn’t going to stand by while he sampled every pretty little cupcake that stuck it’s cherries in his face, _okay enough with the cake analogy_, but the point was that she wouldn’t be made to feel like an idiot! Rey made a beeline for the bar.

‘What’ll it be lovely lady? Hey! Rey hi!’

‘Poe! What are you doing here?` Rey said warmly, very happy to see her new friend from the Rebel salon at that moment in time.

‘Sometimes I do some private bartending on the side.’ Poe said with a shrug. ‘So what will it be?’

‘That man’s head on a platter please.’ Rey slurred and pointed a finger at Ben who was watching her intently from across the room.

Poe laughed, ‘I take it that’s the fiance?’

‘Yup.’

‘I also take it he has done something very foolish?’

‘Yup again.’

‘Okay. You wanna get even with him?’ Poe said with a cheeky grin.

Two voices struggled in Rey’s head. One pleaded with her to stop what she was doing and go talk to Ben. The other voice told her she should listen to Poe and have some fun. Rey chose to listen to voice number two.

‘What do you have in mind?’ Rey asked.

**********

Poe asked the band to strike up a Tango, and gestured for Rey to join him on the dance floor.

_This is a mistake. This is a mistake. This is a mistake. _

Rey walked over to Poe and allowed him to manoeuvre her around the space like a puppet.

Poe was an excellent dancer and guided Rey expertly.

Soon they were twirling and shimmying and gyrating in perfect unison and Rey really started to enjoy herself.

The crowd started to notice and Poe played up to the attention.

For the big finish, Poe lowered Rey over one of his arms and dipped her.

The crowd went wild and Rey laughed out loud. They took a bow and it was only then that her eyes settled on Ben. He wasn’t clapping and he wasn’t smiling. What had she done?

_Shit_.

He looked at her with wild eyes. Rey felt sick in the pit of her stomach.

_Uh oh. _

Now she was in for it.

**********

Rey held her chin in the air as she walked towards Ben.

‘What the fuck was that?’ He hissed in her ear.

‘We were just dancing!’ Rey protested.

‘Just dancing?’

‘Yes.’

Ben grabbed her arm and led her out of the room and down the hallway to the hotel entrance.

‘Let me go!’ Rey shouted, but Ben didn’t let go until they were outside of the building.

‘Is this a game to you?’ Ben said, his eyes bore into her.

‘No. I don’t know what _this_ is.’ Rey answered truthfully.

‘We have a deal.’ Ben hissed.

‘The deal is still on.’ Rey insisted.

‘Do you realise how that made me look? You’re my fiancée!’ He said angrily, ‘Every man in there is lusting after you now.’

‘I’m your _fake_ fiancée and you didn’t seem to care about appearances earlier, when you were meeting in private with that bitch who threatened to kill me! Do you have any idea how that made _me_ feel Ben? Do you know how it felt seeing the two of you together?’

They stared at each other, panting hard. Rey tried not to look at his lips. She tried really hard. Okay, a tiny glimpse didn’t count.

‘I was just talking to Tallie she wasn’t gyrating all over me.’

‘He’s gay!’ Rey blurted out.

‘What?’

‘Poe. He’s gay. He has a partner called Finn, they both work at the salon I visited earlier this week.’

‘Oh.’

Rey’s head started to clear in the crisp night air and she started to feel rather foolish. It had been a silly move. What did she expect to happen? That Ben would go mad with jealousy and announce that he was in love with her all along? This wasn’t a fairy tale. She wasn’t going to get her happy ever after.

‘I’m sorry okay? I was mad at you but I shouldn’t have used Poe to try and make you jealous. It was wrong.’

‘You wanted to make me jealous?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know why.’

‘Yes you do. Say it.’ Ben urged.

‘Say what?’

‘Stop it. Tell me why you acted that way?’

‘It’s called champagne Ben.’ Rey deflected.

‘Rey, just tell me why.’ Ben said gently.

It wasn’t fair to fix her with the full intensity of those dark, lie detecting, eyes. God, he was a beautiful specimen.

_Just tell him..._

‘You really want me to say it huh? Fine, I’ll say it! I wanted to try and make you feel just a _fraction_ of the jealousy I felt watching you walk out that door with Tallie, because watching you _talk_ to her was hard enough but seeing you _touch_ her, was fucking torturous!’

Rey had been expected Ben to explode with anger, or make a clever, belittling retort, the last thing she had been expecting was for Ben to kiss her, so it took her completely by surprise, when he did.

**********


	10. It started with a kiss

Rey couldn’t breath. Ben was kissing her. Really kissing her and there was no one watching them. This wasn’t for show. This was real. She felt his hands on her bare back and she suddenly became very aware that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts pebbled under the thin fabric of her dress at the mere thought of him reaching out to touch them. 

Ben’s tongue massaged hers. He tasted as good as she thought he would and he was talented. Very talented. She felt a stab of jealousy when she thought of all the girls who had helped him hone his craft. She pushed the thought aside. 

Rey moaned and sank her hands into his hair. Her body tingled in response to him as his hands explored her body. His fingers ran down her back, then he cupped her ass in his hands.

Gripping her hips, he pushed her up against a nearby pillar and she felt the cold stone against her bare back. She drew in a sharp breath. 

Ben pressed soft kisses down her throat until she thought she might faint. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she laboured to breathe. 

‘I hated seeing you with him Rey,’ He murmured against her skin. 

Rey bit her lip. 

‘I know you aren’t really mine, but maybe I can just pretend? Just for tonight?’ He uttered against her collar bone. 

Yes. 

Rey was afraid to say the word out loud in case she woke up from the mesmerising dream unfolding before her. He wanted her, even if it was just for one night. He wanted her. Lust and need flooded her senses. 

She shuddered in response to his question and Ben suddenly pulled away. Rey looked confused. 

‘You’re right. That was wrong of me.’ He said. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

What had happened? Oh no, had he thought she was shaking with fear? Or worse revulsion? 

‘No Ben, I didn’t mean…’ 

‘It’s okay. I understand. Come on. Let’s go.’ 

Ben held out his hand towards Rey and she took it. How had the moment changed so quickly? Her thoughts spun as a heady mix of alcohol and desire ran through her veins. All of a sudden she felt very dizzy. She stopped walking.

‘Ben, I…’ was all she managed to say before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards. In one swift motion, Ben caught her in his arms and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. He carried her to their waiting car and bundled her inside. 

Once they were back home, Ben carried Rey up to his bed. He lay her down, removed her shoes and smoothed her hair away from her forehead. 

‘Why did I have to get you mixed up in all this?’ He murmured softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

‘My mother was right, you are too good for me. But I'm a selfish beast, and I can’t help it. I want you, Rey. I want you so badly. But I don’t know how much longer I can keep you.’ 

He continued to stroke Rey’s hair, finding the rhythmic motion soothing. Rey made a contented noise in her sleep. 

‘I was wrong to think our arrangement would make any difference to him. He’s never going to let me go.’ He said sadly. 

Rey’s eyes popped open and she looked at Ben sleepily.

‘Stay with me.’ She said before her eyes closed once more. 

Ben kicked off his shoes and lay down behind Rey.

‘I want to stay with you, Rey.’

He whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly to him. 

‘I want to stay with you, forever.’ 

**********  
Rey woke with a throbbing headache and some broken up memories. She couldn’t remember how much she had had to drink or how they had gotten home, but she remembered the kiss. 

Oh god. How vivid the kiss was even now. 

She stretched her aching muscles and realised that her dress was missing. She was wearing nothing but her panties. 

She looked at the other side of the bed, Ben wasn’t there but he had been.

They hadn’t….

Rey tried to recall what had happened after Ben had poured ice water on the evenings events.

Nope. It was a blank. 

‘Ben?’ Rey called out. 

‘Hmmm?’ Ben said appearing from the en-suite with a toothbrush in his mouth. He was bare chested and for a moment Rey completely lost her train of thought. 

‘What happened last night?’ She asked after a brief pause. 

‘Mhngnfndn.’ Ben said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

‘What?’ 

Ben went to the bathroom and rinsed out his mouth. 

‘What do you mean?’ He asked upon his return. 

‘I don’t remember how we got home.’ 

‘You passed out. I carried you.’ 

‘You carried me?’ 

She was sad to have missed that. That memory would have kept her warm for many nights to come. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘And what happened once we got back here?’ 

‘I put you to bed.’ 

‘And my clothes?’ 

Ben gestured to the chair. There was the red dress neatly folded. 

‘Ben, did you undress me last night?’ 

‘No. You did.’ 

Then Rey had a sudden memory of feeling hot and getting out of bed to pull the dress off and climbing back under the covers. 

‘Ahh, I remember now. You didn’t see me do that, did you?’ 

‘What do you want for breakfast? We have to be in the office in twenty,’ Ben said before returning to the bathroom.

‘Ben? Did you see me take me dress off?’ Rey shouted after him. 

‘We’re gonna be late if you don’t get up soon.’ Ben said ignoring her question once more. 

Rey got out of bed and wrapped the duvet around her. She waddled to the bathroom door and peeked around it. 

‘Tell me it was too dark and you didn’t see anything.’

Ben stopped gelling his hair and turned to Rey.

‘Alright. It was too dark and I didn’t see anything.’ 

‘I don’t believe you.’ 

‘I wouldn’t believe me either.’ Ben smirked, then looked serious.

‘I am sorry about what happened last night, Rey. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.’ 

Here it was, her chance to set things straight between them. She mustered all her courage. 

‘You didn’t do anything wrong Ben.’ Rey replied. ‘I wasn’t shaking because I was scared of you, I was shaking because I wanted…’ 

‘What?’ Ben pressed, ‘What did you want?’ 

I wanted you to touch me. I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted you to use me up until there was nothing left. 

‘I wanted... you. I still want you.’ 

Ben walked towards her, gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. 

Rey allowed herself to be lost in the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the duvet fell to the floor forgotten. Ben’s hands worked their way down to her ass. He cupped her firmly and she hissed in a breath.

‘Are you sure you want this?’ He murmured against her lips, not wanting to break the connection between them. 

‘Yes.’ She breathed. 

Ben picked her up and lowered her down gently onto the bed. He crawled over her. 

‘You don’t know how many nights I’ve wanted to do this. Sleeping next to you has been torture, and those fucking tiny scraps of material you insist on wearing didn’t help one bit.’ 

He dipped down and kissed her neck. Rey tilted her head to the side.

‘So many times I wanted you to kiss me, I just didn’t know if you wanted to.’ She said softly.

‘I wanted to. I’ve always wanted to.’ He replied. 

He pressed his lips to hers once more. 

‘Ben.’ Rey pleaded, wanting more. 

‘I’m trying to be gentle darling, but if you say my name like that again…’ He playfully scolded. 

Did he seriously think she wouldn’t rise to the challenge? 

‘Ben.’ She moaned louder.

He fixed her with a very hungry gaze and bent down to kiss her once more. Their lips were mere millimetres apart when...

Knock. knock. knock.

Someone was at the door? Now? Rey growled in frustration. Could they ever catch a break? 

Ben groaned and slumped onto her chest then sat up. 

‘I’ll be right back.’ He said. 

Rey heard Ben open the door and address someone. Footsteps echoed across the hallway and into the lounge. Rey frowned. Who would be visiting at this time in the morning? She waited a few more minutes then an uneasy feeling began to swirl in her stomach. She decided to go have a look at what was going on. 

She dressed quietly and crept down the stairs. The door to the lounge was closed. She pressed her ear against it but could only make out muffled sounds. Then she heard Ben shout ‘No!’ And there was a loud bang. The door opened suddenly and Rey came face to face with Mr Snoke, the head of FO corp.

Rey froze. She had heard stories about Mr Snoke but had never once seen him in real life. He was as grotesque as everyone said he was. Some sort of accident in his childhood had left him horribly disfigured but from what Rey had heard, it was Snoke’s heart that was his worst feature. He looked her up and down.

‘So here you are. The girl who brought the great Ben Solo to his knees.’ He sneered.

Rey looked confused. She glanced at Ben who was standing in the middle of the room looking at the floor. He looked like a reprimanded child. 

‘Get in here.’ Snoke ordered standing aside to let Rey through.

Rey did as he ordered and entered the room. She stood beside Ben. 

Mr Snoke sat down in front of them and crossed his legs. 

‘Now then. I don’t believe a word of this ‘relationship’ you two are trying to force down everyone’s throats. I want the fucking truth. Now.’ 

Ben said nothing. Rey looked at Snoke. 

‘With all due respect Sir, I don’t understand what our personal lives have to do—‘ 

‘Ben and I have been together for a very long time,’ Snoke interjected.

‘Everything Ben does is my business. Now I know he’s had his flings over the years and I’ve never minded, hell, I’ve even encouraged it, but now he wants me to believe that he is in love with you and wants to marry you. Well I don’t believe it and I want you both to admit that this is a sham.’ 

Rey blinked. What the hell? Why was he acting like a spurned lover? Did he think he had some sort of ownership over Ben? Rey’s fear was replaced with anger. Ben still didn’t say anything. Was he too afraid? Was Snoke the thing he had been trying to protect her from all along? The true ‘danger’ he was so worried about? Rey didn’t know, but she knew one thing for sure. She didn’t give a shit that Snoke was head of FO Corp. He was not taking Ben away from her. Not when she was this close to finding out if he really cared about her. Rey took a step forward and placed herself between Snoke and Ben. 

‘I don’t fully understand what’s going on here, but I can assure you, our relationship is very real.’ 

Snoke looked incensed. Rey stood her ground.

‘Your home was recently broken into wasn’t it? Snoke said, ‘And I also hear that someone has made a threat on your life? Is this fictitious tryst really worth all this trouble, young Rey?’ 

Rey’s blood ran cold and she knew with unwavering certainty that Snoke had been behind both events. Snoke would apparently do anything to keep Ben. But why? Rey felt bile rise in her throat. She recalled Ben telling her that he had been living with abuse for a long time. He meant Snoke, that was clear now. So was Tallie completely innocent? God Ben had a lot of explaining to do. 

Snoke took her silence as confirmation that she agreed with him and looked smug. He leaned back on the sofa.

‘Now then, why don’t you tell me the truth like a good little girl?’ 

Rey nodded and took another step towards Snoke. 

‘The truth is, I’m in love with Ben Solo and I’m going to marry him and there’s nothing you, or anyone else can do about it.’ 

Rey watched as Snoke’s face turned red, then purple. 

‘I hope you understand the enormity of your actions little lady, I am not the type of person you want as an enemy.’ 

‘Yes well, you certainly aren’t the kind of person I want as a friend so I guess enemy is the only position left.’ 

‘Such disrespect! Ben do you have nothing to say?’ 

Ben stepped forward at last and took Rey’s hand. 

‘There’s nothing more to say.’ He said. 

Snoke stood. 

‘This isn’t the end of this.’ He warned. 

‘You made a promise to me Ben Solo, and I expect that promise to be kept.’ 

Snoke left the room and Rey jumped as the front door slammed shut behind him. She shook from head to toe as the adrenaline that has been coursing through her veins left her body. She turned to face Ben.

‘You better start explaining right now.’ 

**********


	11. Tell me no lies

Ben looked pale. 

‘I lied to you, I didn’t force you into this engagement to get my mom off my back or even to get Tallie out of my life. I did it to try and rid myself of Snoke once and for all.’ 

‘So Tallie isn’t the ex girlfriend from hell?’ Rey asked. 

‘She’s a piece of work and she didn’t want to accept that things were over between us, but no she isn’t dangerous.’ 

‘Ben! I was ready to claw her eyes out at the party! You should have told me the truth.’ 

Ben looked forlorn. 

‘Rey, I’m so sorry. You’re right. I should have told you everything from the start. No wait, what I should have done, is never have pulled you into this whole fucking mess in the first place.’ 

Rey was mad but she also couldn’t stop her heart from going out to Ben. Her love for him refused to be silent. 

Stupid heart. 

‘Yes well, I’m here now and we can’t change that. The least you can do is make sure I know everything so I’m prepared if Snoke decides to make another move against me.’ She insisted. 

‘I swear Rey, he won’t harm you. He likes to play with people. Fuck them up in the head. He’s been doing it to me for years. Now he thinks he can do the same to you, but you’re so much stronger than me. The way you stood up to him right now, you were amazing. Whenever I’m around him, I just revert back to being a scared little boy.’ 

Rey looked at Ben sympathetically. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his heads. Rey sat down next to him and rubbed his back gently.

‘Tell me everything.’ She coaxed. 

‘When I first met Snoke, I was fresh out of uni. I was young and naive. He offered to take me on as an apprentice of sorts. Teach me everything he knew. I was flattered by his attention and I learned so much under his tutelage, but it was after he announced that he wanted me to become his heir that things got...intense. 

I always thought he saw me as the son he never had, but it’s more than that. It’s like I’m a possession to him, some way to continue his legacy even after his death. I never wanted his fortune, I didn’t and still don’t want any of it, but I was afraid to lose my position at the company. I was so scared of being a nobody again, that I just avoided the subject. Such a fucking cowardly move. 

He wanted me to live with him, I refused. His compromise was he wanted to know where I was every minute of the day, he despised my family, said they were holding me back. He has constantly tried to get me to cut all ties with them. He would tell me I could be truly great but I had to learn to let go in order to achieve that. I was torn between my desire to succeed and my growing hatred of Snoke. I see my job as a prison now, an extension of the control Snoke exercises over me, that’s why I hate it so much. I realised with horror that I was starting to slip away, I thought perhaps I might never be myself again and then…’

‘Then what?’ Rey asked, hanging on his every word.

‘And then you came into my life and everything changed.’ Ben said turning to look at her.

‘From the moment I first met you, little pieces of the Ben I used to be flew back into place and I felt...like me again. 

When you got that ring stuck on your finger, an idea burned brightly in my mind and I saw it as my chance to be free of Snoke once and for all. I thought to myself maybe if he thought I was seriously involved with someone he would back off. 

I told him that same day that I was set to marry you and that you wanted me to leave the company. I handed in my notice. He objected of course, but I held my ground. I know it sounds silly but I felt stronger knowing I had in my corner, even if I had backed you into it.

When he had someone break into your flat. I couldn’t believe he would stoop so low, then sending someone here to place that rose...’ 

Ben’s hands balled into fists.

‘Why didn’t you just leave? Why go back to work for him?’ Rey asked. 

Ben looked broken. 

‘I have no choice. He has me under contract. I have to work my notice period or he could make life very difficult for me. He’d drag me through the courts until I was flat broke. I know now he won’t release me and he won’t stop torturing us. 

I can see that all of this was futile, even if I do manage to keep up this pretence between me and you until the end of my notice period, he’ll never stop. I need to let you go Rey. I should never have gotten you into this.’ 

So that’s what all this was about. She was just a means of escaping a difficult relationship, just not the one she thought. But he had kissed her. 

Twice.

Surely that meant something? 

She needed to know if it did before she decided what her next move would be. 

‘Do you care about me at all Ben? Do I mean anything to you? Or was I just a means to an end?’ 

‘No. That’s not all you are at me…’ 

‘Then tell me how you feel, because I can’t work it out.’ 

‘I told myself it was just a business arrangement. I told myself it was just until I got free of Snoke. But that was a lie. All I’ve done for weeks is lie to you, to my family and to myself.’ 

‘Then tell me the truth Ben.’ Rey said firmly. 

‘Don't you understand? Don’t you see? I love you.’ 

Rey froze. ‘What?’ 

Ben sat down on the edge of the sofa and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He turned to look at her once more. His eyes were red and beseeching. 

‘I said I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved you since the very first moment you walked into my office with a tray full of tea and biscuits and announced you were my new PA and you’d never seen such a state of an office. I love everything about you, I love the way you don’t take any of my shit. I love the way you chew your pen caps, I love the way you hum along to the radio while you type up minutes, and I love fighting with you, god, how I love fighting with you every goddamn day, I can’t help it Rey. I just love you, all of you.’ 

‘I don’t understand….’ Rey said. 

‘Of course you don’t. I don’t fucking understand so why would you? I’m a fucking coward Rey. Day after day I could have said something to you but I was so afraid of being rejected. So afraid you wouldn't want me that I never said a fucking word about it. Then you went and got that ring stuck on your finger, and I should have treated you with kindness. I should have helped you when you asked me to, but instead I used you for my own selfish reasons. One being my need to escape from Snoke, and the other being that I’ve longed to be close to you for so long, that I couldn’t say no when the opportunity presented itself. I’m scum Rey and I’m sorry I did this to you.’ 

Rey blinked and tried to process all the information Ben had given her in a very short space of time. 

‘You….you’ve been in love with me all this time. All this time?’ She asked incredulously. 

Ben nodded.

‘The whole time?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘What about that time you made me work the whole weekend?’ 

‘I thought maybe if you spent some time alone with me….we could get to talking….maybe it would lead to something…’ Ben shrugged. 

‘You barked orders at me the whole weekend!’ 

‘I was nervous! I never knew how to act around you!’ Ben bellowed as he started to pace the floor.

Rey folded her arms across her chest.

‘You could stop shouting at me, that would be a pretty good start.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Ben said sitting back down and lowering his head. 

Rey looked at him. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. A bit. 

She sat down on the sofa next to him. 

‘Do you want to leave?’ Ben asked.

‘No.’ She said. 

‘You don’t have to be afraid. You can leave if you want to.’ 

‘I don’t want to.’ 

‘Come on Rey, no one is this fucking nice. Are you honestly telling me if that ring wasn’t still stuck on your finger, you wouldn’t walk out of here right now and never look back?’ 

Rey stood up, took the ring off her finger, then slipped it back on again. Ben stared at her. 

‘Don’t misunderstand me Ben. I’m mad. Infact I’m livid. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been this angry in my life. But I also love you and because of that, I won’t abandon you when you need me the most.’ 

‘What?’

‘I said I won’t abandon you.’ 

‘No, the other part.’ 

‘I said I love you, you absolute idiot.’ 

Ben stood up and crushed her to his chest. 

‘I never thought you would feel the same way.’ He murmured.

‘It came on gradually at first, then it hit me like a freight train. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid.’ Rey confessed. 

‘W-when did the ring came loose?’ He asked. 

‘That night you were blind drunk.’ She smirked. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ 

‘I don’t know, I wanted to but…’

But I’m a fucking coward too. I didn’t know if you would still want me and I wasn’t ready to let you go. 

Instead of saying that, she pulled away from Ben and placed the ring in his hand. 

Ben twirled it around in his fingers. 

Rey’s heart sped up as she watched him play with the ring. 

‘So, what do we do now?’ She asked.

‘We find a way to rid ourselves of Snoke for good. I feel strong enough to do it now. Knowing I truly have you by my side.’ 

Rey smiled and nodded. 

‘But first, there’s a question I want to ask you.’ 

Rey’s mouth fell open as Ben dropped to one knee before her. 

**********  
Rey trembled as Ben took her hand in his. 

‘My sweet Rey, I’ve never been happier than when I was fake engaged to you. I want to fight with you everyday for the rest of my life. Would you please do me the great honour of agreeing to marry me? No deals, no tricks, no lies, just because I love you and you love me.’ 

‘On one condition.’ Rey replied. 

‘Name it.’ 

‘I never have to tidy up after you, ever again.’

Ben laughed and stood up, hugging Rey to him and twirling her in his arms. 

‘You’re too good for me, but I can’t help it, I love you.’ He said. 

‘And I you.’

Rey kissed him, then pressed her forehead to his. Their problems all seemed small now that she knew Ben felt the same way about her. She felt as if there was nothing they couldn’t face together. Nothing they couldn’t accomplish. 

‘Okay, now we’ve sorted all this out, we need to figure out what we’ve going to do about the asshole who won’t take no for an answer.’ Rey said with determination. 

Ben buried his head into Rey’s shoulder and she stroked his hair. 

‘I think I have an idea.’ She murmured. ‘Let’s go see your mother.’ 

**********


	12. A very real ending

Ben and Rey turned up for work that day as usual, but this time, they held hands as they entered the building and Ben pulled her in for a searing kiss before he disappeared into his office.

Rey was nervous. Leia’s plan seemed simple and effective, but Snoke was clever. Would he be able to weasel out of their grasp? She hoped not.

Leia came into the room and winked at Rey. Rey winked back. Leia had been giving a brief explanation of events focusing mainly on Snoke’s involvement. They omitted the parts about their relationship being fake. As the engagement was 100% real now, she didn’t feel too guilty about not being completely truthful with her future mother-in-law.

Leia went into Ben’s office and Rey tried to keep up the appearances of a normal work day. She wished she could be a typical fiancé looking at wedding magazines and flower arrangements but there would be time for all that once they made sure Snoke was out of their lives for good.

A few minutes later, Snoke arrived. Snoke had never visited Ben’s office before. Ben had always been summoned by Snoke. This was the only time Rey had even known it be the other way around. He took one disapproving look at Rey, and opened the door to Ben’s office.

Rey made a face behind his back and slipped in after him.

‘What is she doing here?’ Snoke spat looking at Rey.

‘She’s here because this concerns her too.’ Leia said.

Snoke sat down in Ben’s chair. Ben stood beside his mother who sat opposite Snoke. Rey stood on the other side of Leia.

‘Let’s not beat around the bush, I’m going to start my own business and I need Ben and Rey.’ Leia said bluntly.

Snoke scoffed, ‘You can take the girl but Ben stays here. He has a contract.’

‘Yes this business of the extended notice period. The only problem is that I need Ben now, so what if we make a deal?’

‘No deals.’ Snoke sneered.

‘Oh I think you’ll want to deal with me when you hear what I’m proposing.’

Snoke looked at Leia expectantly.

‘If you refuse to give me Ben, I can’t start my own business, and if I can’t do that, I’ll just have to start interfering in yours.’

‘What?’ Snoke said.

FO Corp is a publicly traded company. I find I quite like the idea of becoming a shareholder. Perhaps even a _majority_ shareholder.’

‘You wouldn’t.’ Snoke said with alarm.

‘Try me.’ Leia said leaning forward in her seat.

Snoke looked beaten. He turned to Ben.

‘So after everything we’ve gone through, in the end you go back to your family for help. You’re nothing but a weak little momma’s boy. Go ahead and leave. I don’t want you.’

‘First you give me the contract.’ Ben said sternly.

Snoke turned to Rey.

‘You still work here don’t you? Make yourself useful and go find Hux. He will give you what you want.’

Rey left the office and located Hux. Hux looked incensed to be addressed by Rey, but he did as she asked and retrieved the contract.

Rey walked back into Ben’s office and handed the document to Ben. He smiled down at her.

Rey took Ben’s hand in hers and turned to Snoke.

‘Just to avoid any confusion, we quit.’ She said.

Ben let go of Rey and walked towards Snoke. He towered over the ancient businessman.

‘I have one further thing to say to you. You have no power over me. Not anymore. I’m not afraid of you now Snoke, and if you _dare_ do anything to upset my fiancé again, you’ll be the one who’ll be afraid. Stay away from us.’

Snoke stood up and backed away from Ben. Rey realised for all the legend and myth that had been built up around Snoke, when it came down to it, he was nothing but a fragile old man with a god complex.

‘Get out all of you, before I have security throw you out!’ He rasped before leaving the office, and hopefully their lives, for good.

The atmosphere in the room changed from tense to relief and Rey hugged Ben then Leia in turn.

Ben leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead.

‘Thank you.’ He said.

‘I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me from the start what was happening, darling? Your father and I would do anything to help you, you know that.’

‘Because I was a blinkered fool, mother. But now I see clearly, thanks to Rey.’ He smiled at her and dipped down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

Leia smiled at them both.

‘I always knew you two would be good for each other.’ She said lovingly, ‘Right, now all this nasty business is out of the way, let’s get down to the things that really matters. Planning this wedding!’ She announced with delight.

Ben groaned and Rey laughed.

‘Let’s just get out of here.’ Rey said reaching out her hand for Ben’s and clasping it tightly within her own.

‘Mother can we please just keep things simple?’ Ben pleaded as they left.

In response to his appeal, Leia laughed loudly all the way to the elevator.

**********

Back home, Rey and Ben talked for hours. They knew each other so well but there were parts of both of their lives they had always kept hidden from one another. How they really felt about the other person.

‘That day I saw you with your shirt off, I thought I was gonna faint!’ Rey confessed.

‘Every time I watched you run a hand up your stockings to check for runs, I lost my fucking mind.’ Ben said with a groan.

‘That time you got soaked in the rain, I literally had to stop myself from calling you Mr Darcy.’ Rey said with a smirk. ‘I had a few interesting day-dreams that day…’

‘You know my ritual afternoon runs?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Those started the day you began wearing red lipstick to work.’

‘You like the red lipstick huh?’

Ben groaned.

‘Duly noted.’ Rey said with a smile.

‘Your blue suits are my favourites.’ She confessed.

‘I’m throwing out all my other suits.’

Rey giggled.

‘I like your blue shift dress.’ Ben said.

‘Really? I think it makes—‘

‘You think it makes your hips look big, I know. It doesn’t. You’re perfect.’

Rey blushed.

‘Why didn’t you say something to me sooner?’ Rey asked.

‘Because I’m an idiot.’

‘You’re _my_ idiot.’ Rey corrected him.

‘Yes I am.’ He said with a smile.

‘It’s getting late.’ She observed.

‘Sure is.’ He agreed.

Ben jumped up suddenly and gathered Rey in arms. Rey shrieked as he swung her legs over his right arm and she locked her hands tight around his neck.

‘Let’s go to bed.’ He said.

‘Couldn't agree more.’

Ben carried her up the bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed. He leaned over her.

‘No interruptions this time.’ He said before dipping down to kiss her.

Rey grasped the nape of his neck and sighed.

Ben peeled her clothing away and then stood up to shed his own. Rey hungrily pulled him back down towards her, joining their lips once more.

Ben planted soft kisses all over her body until she thought she might faint. When he finally entered her, he moved slowly and gently, Rey cried out impatiently and demanded he quicken the pace.

‘Still arguing with me.’ Ben uttered as he obliged her.

‘You love it.’ Rey uttered, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as Ben moved more forcefully.

‘I love you.’ Ben replied before kissing her deeply. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and her legs around his thighs.

‘And I love you Ben.’ She called out as her body tingled towards an earth shattering orgasm.

‘Rey, my Rey.’ Ben murmured before burying his head into the crook of her neck. Rey held him close as his powerful climax flowed into her.

Afterwards, they lay together perspiring and satisfied.

‘I can’t believe we spent all those months fighting about your messy desk when I should have just thrown everything on the floor, crawled on top of it and told you to take me.’ Rey said.

‘That would have been much more enjoyable than the daily beratings.’ Ben agreed.

‘I’m kinda sad we won’t get to do that now.’

‘I’ve got a desk downstairs?’ Ben offered with a grin.

‘Okay, but I get to be the boss.’ Rey said with a loaded look.

‘Yes ma’am.’ Ben readily agreed.

**********

_6 months later…_

Rey sat at the dressing table in the home she shared with Ben and smoothed down her white dress for the hundredth time. Today was the day, the day she was going to marry Ben and become Mrs Rey Solo.

The last six month had been the happiest days of her life, free of FO Corp Ben did start a business with his mother and Rey agreed to come on board as an executive assistant.

Alongside board meetings and contract signings, Leia had cake samples and linen choices thrust under their noses until even Rey’s patience ran out.

One afternoon in particular, Rey had been very amused to find Ben hiding in a janitor's closet to escape his mother’s opinions on button holes.

The sight of him squeezed into that tiny space had been hilarious at first until he had pulled her in there with him, then the afternoon had taken a very interesting turn…

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Han entered the room with an awkward smile.

‘Wow.’ He said. ‘You’re a knockout.’

Rey smiled. ‘Yeah it’s amazing what a bit of makeup and some hairspray will do.’

Han grinned and offered her his arm.

‘You ready to do this, kid?’ He asked with a crooked smile.

Rey hooked her arm around his and looked up at him lovingly.

‘Absolutely.’ She replied.

**********

After they said their I do’s and the cake had been cut, and Leia was _finally_ satisfied she had enough footage of them dancing in each other’s arms, the conversation between Rey, Ben and Leia returned to that day in Ben’s office.

‘I still don’t know how we can ever repay you.’ Rey said.

Leia looked at them both with a twinkle in her eye.

‘Grandchildren?’ She asked hopefully.

Rey and Ben both laughed, then Ben looked at Rey who nodded briefly answering his silent question.

‘How about we start with _grandchild?’ _He said putting a hand on Rey’s stomach.

Leia looked at them both with wide eyes.

‘Oh my dears!’ She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

‘Don’t tell anyone.’ Ben warned her and Leia pretend to zip her lips shut.

‘I haven’t forgotten about the time you had a surprise engagement party against my wishes!’ Ben said.

‘Yes but if I hadn’t had the party, you two wouldn’t have gotten engaged for real.’ Leia said with a smirk before skipping away to greet some more guests.

Rey and Ben looked at each other with open mouths.

‘How did she…’ Rey asked.

Ben held up his hand.

‘Best not to ask too many questions.’ He said shaking his head and smiling.

He put his arms around Rey’s waist.

‘How do you feel, Mrs Solo? Because you feel very good to me.’

Rey rolled her eyes.

‘Starting early with the dad jokes are you?’

‘Hey, I have to practice.’

Rey reached up to kiss him.

‘I feel so full of happiness I could burst.’ She professed.

‘I feel the same way.’

‘Do you think this little one will give me as much trouble as you do?’ Rey asked putting her hands on her stomach.

‘Probably more if it takes after you.’ Ben quipped.

Rey rolled her eyes. Suddenly she looked down at the rings on her finger and frowned.

‘What is it?’ Ben asked.

‘I think they're stuck!’ Rey exclaimed and started pulling at her finger.

‘What? They can’t be!’

Ben took hold of her hand and pulled, the rings slipped off her finger with ease.

‘Got ya.’ Rey sang with a mischievous grin.

‘Oh, you’re gonna pay for that, Mrs Solo.’ Ben said putting the rings back on her finger and pulling her towards him.

Rey giggled.

I'm counting on it, Mr Solo.’ She said, before reaching up to kiss the lips of her 100% real husband.

**********

THE END


	13. A Extra Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Just decided to write a smutty, pregnancy sex little extra happy ending to this fic. Enjoy! :-)

Ben heard sobbing coming from the bathroom as he sipped his coffee. Rey. Something was wrong… with her or with the baby. He slammed his mug down on the bench and took the stairs two at a time to reach her. His glowing, four months pregnant wife was seated on the floor of the bathroom wailing. Ben crouched down in front of her. 

‘Sweetheart, what’s wrong?’ he asked gently.

‘They’re stuck! They’re stuck for real this time!’ 

Rey held her hand up and Ben could see that her wedding ring finger was bright red. It did indeed look as if her rings were stuck fast. 

‘It’s because I’m so fat!’ Rey cried. 

Ben put his hand on her cheek. ‘Honey, you’re not fat. Our baby is growing. That’s a good thing.’ 

Rey sniffed and looked up at him. ‘The baby is in my stomach so explain to me how I now have sausage fingers?’ 

‘It’s just fluid, darling. I’ll give you a massage later, that will help.’ 

Rey stopped sniffing. ‘What about these?’ she held her fingers up again and wiggled them in the air. 

Ben took her hand in his. ‘This takes me back, what is it with you and rings?’ he murmured with a small smile. 

He leaned forward keeping his eyes on hers and wrapped his mouth around her finger. Rey watched mesmerised as he sucked on her finger, swirling his tongue around the base. God he had such a long tongue. Then he leaned back and smirked. Rey looked at her finger, it was bare. Ben stuck out his tongue and there were her shiny bands. Rey put out her hand and he dropped them into her palm. 

Rey looked at her husband and let out a deep breath. ‘That was hot,’ she murmured, pulling his mouth to hers for a kiss, a moment later, Ben was on top of her while she writhed underneath him on the bathroom floor.

Ben moaned as she humped his leg. ‘I have to go to work.’ 

‘Take a sick day,’ Rey whined into his mouth. 

Ben kissed every inch of her face. ‘Tonight, darling. I promise. I have to go.’ 

Rey pouted as Ben got up. ‘I’m going to send you photos of my pregnancy engorged breasts all day now. Teach you a lesson.’ 

Ben groaned as he walked down the stairs and hung his head. ‘You’re killing me, baby,’ he called back at her. 

‘That's my very reason for living, darling!’ she called back. 

When Rey heard Ben leave and his car start up, she got off the bathroom floor and placed her rings safely inside her favourite trinket box. She showered, washed her hair and shaved. She put on some makeup, picked out her sexiest bras and took photos of herself wearing them. All her bras were too small for her now so she spilled out of them obscenely. Rey smiled at her smutty little collection of pictures. 

She pulled on her favourite sweatshirt, a black comfy one she had stolen from Ben and settled down on the bed to watch real housewives of Beverly Hills with a large bag of cheesy puffs to keep her company. At different times throughout the day, she sent Ben a saucy picture and thoroughly enjoyed the agonising responses she received. 

It felt nice to be desired and wanted. Being pregnant was a wonderful gift but also made her feel a bit more like a storage facility than a woman. The situation was made worse by her terrible morning sickness which meant she wasn’t currently able to work so there was nothing to distract her from her growing belly. Thankfully, the nausea was easing now she was in her fourth month, but she was finding herself overcome with… sexual arousal. Everything Ben did made her horny. Running his hand through his hair, taking out the trash, blowing his nose. Everything. 

She knew it was cruel to tease him while he was at work, but she was lonely and needed the attention. Growing life was hard and sending the pictures gave her a rush of excitement that she had sorely missed. 

By lunchtime, Rey had a ring of orange cheese puff dust around her mouth and was shouting at the housewives on the screen to get their acts together. Then she heard the door downstairs slam and Ben came flying up to the bedroom. Rey jumped guiltily and turned the tv off. Ben smirked at her. 

‘I wasn’t expecting you home so soon,’ Rey babbled as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of the sweater. 

‘I can see that,’ Ben said stalking over to the bed and leaning over her. He kissed her gently. 

‘Have you enjoyed driving your husband insane all morning?’ 

Rey bit her lip. ‘I confess I rather have. Really took my mind off things.’ 

Ben smiled. ‘Then I forgive you but I’m afraid there are consequences to your actions. I have a raging hard on and we have one hour to do something about it.’ 

Rey giggled. Then her face fell. She remembered her messy bun and her cheese puff covered face and the fact that the underwear she was now wearing was beige and unappealing. 

Ben removed his suit jacket and looked at her as though she were his prey. ‘I didn’t think you could get any sexier,’ he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to her throat. ‘But now with my baby growing inside of you,’ he groaned. ‘You’re irresistible.’ 

Irresistible? He thought she was irresistible? She thought she was a mess. But of course Ben could see past all that. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Emboldened by his words, she quickly stripped off her clothes and helped Ben out of his. Ben sat with his back to the headboard and Rey lowered herself into his lap. It was a more comfortable position with the baby on board and it allowed Ben to play with her breasts which he couldn’t get enough of now they were starting to grow and fill out. 

Rey moaned as she settled herself onto Ben’s cock. Man, how she loved her husband’s penis. It fit perfectly inside her. As though he were made for her. She started to bounce gently and held his shoulders tightly for balance. Ben hissed and gripped her ass with his large hands. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and Rey moaned and let her head fall back. This was what she needed. Connection, togetherness, intimacy, love. 

Ben looked deep into her eyes, a haze of lust glazed over his pupils. ‘You’re so beautiful, baby,’ he whispered. Rey captured his lips and increased her movements. She needed to feel his wet warmth filling her up. She needed closeness, she needed unity. It wasn’t long before Ben’s breathing turned uneven and he pumped up into her eagerly. As he came, he held her tightly to him, whispering hot words of devotion into her ear. They stayed wrapped together for a few beats. Enjoying the feel of each other. Then Rey groaned and waddled to the toilet for a quick clean up. She reappeared with a smile and lay down next to Ben. 

‘It feels naughty seeing you like this in the middle of the day,’ She giggled. 

Ben smirked. ‘I’ll try to do it more often.’ 

‘That would be nice.’ Rey leaned forward to kiss him. Her body tingled and she clenched her thighs together. 

Ben pushed himself up onto one arm. ‘You lie back darling, I’ll take care of you.’ 

Rey lay down and Ben moved between her thighs. ‘I’ll be gentle, sweetheart,’ he murmured as he pressed his mouth to her clit. And he was gentle, so soft and attentive that Rey thought she might lose her mind. The pressure was so light that Ben held her in a state of delirious pleasure for longer than she had ever experienced before. When she was ready to beg, Ben slowly guided two fingers inside her and massaged her inner walls. She broke apart, calling out his name and feeling her body contract around him. 

He moved to her side, gathered her into his arms and held her tight. Rey sighed contentedly and looked at her bare fingers. 

‘How come you never tried that sucking trick when I originally got your grandmother's ring stuck on my finger?’ she asked. 

Ben kissed her cheek. ‘Because I’m a bastard and I didn’t want to free you, I wanted to keep you.’ 

He tickled her sides and Rey laughed. ‘It was funny when your mother came in and saw us sitting like that, as though you had just proposed!’ 

‘If I’d had any sense I would have snapped you up the moment you walked into my life.’ 

Rey smiled. ‘We’re together now, the past isn’t important.’ 

Ben stroked her cheek and sighed. ‘I gotta go back to work.’ He stood up and got dressed. 

Rey put the sweater back on and sat up. She watched him walk around the room fixing his hair and buttoning his shirt. She rubbed her growing stomach and felt tears form in her eyes. Ben caught sight of her and sat on the edge of the bed taking her hands in his. 

‘Hey, what’s wrong darling?’ 

Rey smiled and shook her head. ‘Nothing. I’m just… so happy. I love you, I love our baby, I love my life. I’m just...happy.’ 

Ben leaned forward and kissed her. ‘I’m happy too, and I love you and little bump more than I can say.’ 

He kissed her forehead and stood up. ‘I won’t be home too late but try not to get anything else stuck on your big sausage fingers until I get back.’ 

Rey laughed. ‘I can’t promise anything.’ 

Ben stood in the doorway and looked at her. 

‘What?’ she said self consciously. 

‘I just want you to know that I love every part of you, now, after the baby is born, even when we’re both old and wrinkly with no teeth, I’ll always love you and I’ll always want you, Rey.’

Rey felt herself start to cry again. ‘Go to work before I start blubbering!’ She cried and he laughed, blew her a kiss and headed off to work. 

Rey woke up later when Ben sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her gently. Rey wiped the drool from her mouth and smiled as she sat up. 

‘I must have dropped off, growing babies is tiring work.’ 

‘I’m sure it is,’ Ben said, leaning down to kiss her bump. ‘Come on, I gotta feed you two.’ 

Rey followed him downstairs and caught the scent of The delicious meal Ben was cooking. 

‘Mmmm...you are too good to me,’ she groaned. 

‘You deserve it,’ he replied, kissing her again. 

Rey settled herself at the table. 

‘Oh! I almost forgot I got you something.’ Ben pulled a white gold necklace out of his pocket. She saw her engagement ring and wedding ring were secured on the chain. Ben came towards her and fixed it around her neck. He kissed her throat as he pulled away. 

‘You can wear them like this until they fit you again.’ 

Rey touched the rings and tilted her head to smile back at him. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘You are more than welcome, Mrs Solo.’ 

Ben returned to his cooking and Rey watched him with a smile. 

‘Do you think we would be together now if I hadn’t got that ring stuck on my finger?’ she mused. 

‘I probably would have found some other way to trick you into being with me.’ 

Rey shook her head. ‘You are such an idiot.’

Ben plated up her food and put it down infront of her. ‘Yes but I’m your idiot.’ 

Rey laughed as Ben sat down with his plate. They ate together in comfortable silence, then took a bath together. Rey lay against Ben’s chest in the tub with her eyes closed. Ben’s large hands were cradled around her stomach and his head was nestled into the crook of her neck. 

‘Why did we fight so much when we first met?’ He sighed against her skin. 

Rey reached back to touch his cheek. ‘I honestly have no idea, I think it was some sort of foreplay.’ 

Ben chuckled as he turned his head to kiss her palm. ‘I enjoyed our bickering battles so much, but I never want to fight with you again.’ 

‘Ditto.’ 

Rey angled her head so Ben could lean down and kiss her. She moaned as his hands slid up to her breasts. 

‘I’m so glad you cleaned up your act,’ Rey smirked, making reference to Ben’s disgusting work desk that had sort of brought them together. 

‘I’m still a messy boy underneath, Mrs Solo,’ he murmured against her lips. ‘Let me show you just how messy I can be…’

And they lived messily ever after. Just as it should be. 

**********


End file.
